


Love At First Sight

by emmasyellowbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug
Summary: Regina just wants some excitement in her life and for once, to find "the one" she can spend the rest of her life with. Fate puts her wishes to the test when she meets Emma Swan, a beautiful blonde who is too good to be true, when she discovers that her 'Ms. Right' has one fatal flaw: She's an assassin on the run from the cartel of two twin brother's who employed her in the past.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I know this isn't the updates my readers were hoping for lol I gather that, BUT I watched this movie today that inspired me to create this lovely comic/romantic journey for you all! :) Now, for some strange reason fanfiction dot net isn't allowing me to post anything right now (ugh!). :/ So, for now I shall post on here and try again tomorrow on the other fanfiction site. I'll stay true to the film as much as I can, but there will be some interesting changes and add-on's of my own creative mind that I hope you all will enjoy! Now, don't panic- this along with my other stories that aren't complete will be finished 100%. I still have to take classes online, but as the whole world is now, I am bound home almost 24/7, so what better time to do some writing? Anyways, now that you can tell how much I've missed writing for you all lol without further or due... Happy reading!

Some people live exotic and thrilling lives. Others aren’t so lucky. For Regina, her life wasn’t as exotic and thrilling as she always expected it to be. But, it was a decent, fun life that she worked hard to have and was content with what she had. Although a little excitement wouldn’t hurt her to have either. She wished for it, in fact, as everything in her life was always the same boring routine. She couldn’t even remember when was the last time she went on a trip or did anything remotely romantic with her boyfriend of two years. Then again, he was never the adventurous type. It seriously made her consider going out with women again. But the last woman she went out with cheated on her.

Well, today would be different. 

Today, she would arrive home early from work, set up this romantic dinner for two in hopes of surprising Robin. 

She drove around Boston to buy everything she needed for this special dinner. Plus, some candles and even bought him a new shirt, she would be wearing for when he arrived home. 

After preparing everything to her liking, leaving the stereo on in the living room of her apartment in a low hum of classical music. She stood in front of her bedroom mirror, giving herself a look over as she wore a flannel purple shirt. The first few top buttons undone, just enough to show a little cleavage. Her olive-toned legs never looked so good as they did right now as the cotton material of the shirt caressed her thighs softly. 

She smirked at herself, she felt quite sexy. Not that Regina ever felt insecure of her looks. After all, she was an extremely attractive woman. Her hair was as soft as silk. She was five foot, five inches tall. Her body was molded to perfection. She had everything going for her at just thirty-five years of age.

Her job in her father’s company wasn’t boring. It paid well, but nothing really exciting ever happened there. 

She hurried towards her breakfast table, the click of her lighter sounding as the flame lit up instantly. She moved her hand slowly towards the two long candles, when her head turned to the sound of a key being pushed into the lock of her front door. Her smile becoming immediate as Robin entered her apartment. 

A smile that soon disappeared in the midst of her lips parting in surprise. She would have hoped that for once he was being romantic by holding a bouquet of freshly bought roses.

But, that wasn’t the case. 

Robin did come in with something alright, or to better put it… with _someone._

Someone who’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders as she was pushed onto the side wall, and soon down the two set of steps that lead into the living room. Both Robin’s and the woman’s bodies, who remained nameless to Regina’s knowledge, collapsing on the long stretched out couch with grunts of pure pleasure that escaped them both. 

Regina stared wide-eyed, not even sure how to blink anymore as both Robin and the mystery woman remained wrapped up in each other, utterly clueless to the brunette’s gawking presence. 

The clearing of a throat was soon heard as Regina finally took the initiative to make a sound. She had to, otherwise these two pricks would have dared to continue their affair and have sex right in front of her.

Thankfully though, both their heads perked up at the sound of her throat clearing. Robin’s eyes growing wide as the mystery woman’s lips parted as she gawked in shock, pretty much with the same expression the brunette had a minute ago.

“Regina!” Robin shot up from the couch as fast as Regina had ever seen him do. It was surely amazing how fast a body could move when caught right in the act. 

Regina’s brow raised, her arms crossed over her chest as she stood right where she was, waiting- demanding an answer.

“Uh,” He stammered, clearing his throat, while his head kept turning to exchange looks between the woman who remained stunned on the couch and the now angry brunette. “She was uh… she- we can explain.”

“We can?” Asked the brunette, who now sat upright on the couch as she stared up at Robin with this clueless look on her face. “You said she wouldn’t be home.”

Robin closed her eyes for a short moment, opening them back up as he stared right into Regina’s brown ones. “Alright, let’s just… not get hostile here. It’s not like I have a relationship with Marian, it’s just… well, you know how some men are. Our relationship has been great, but I’m just not cut out for this type of commitment right now.” A tiny smirk started forming on his lips as he took a step forward towards Regina, “However, that doesn’t mean that… us three can’t have a little bit of fun? Miriam here is open to it,” his head turned to look at the other woman on the couch, “What do you say?”

Marian’s head tilted to the side, her eyes drinking in the sight of the sexy brunette wearing that purple flannel shirt as it jealously covered her body. Her brow raised as a smirk of her own formed on her lips. “I’d do her.” She said.

To which Regina’s eyes rolled, grunting utterly disgusted, “Don’t flatter yourself, dear.” Her eyes found Robin’s next as they turned black right before him, “And you. I am walking out of this apartment for the day and when I come back, my key better be placed on that table,” She motioned towards coffee table that was placed on the center of the living room, “And you better not be here or I swear to God, I will murder you.”

Robin blinked, his head following the brunette’s every move as she moved past him, brushing his shoulder with hers. 

Regina quickly moved back, reaching over for the wine bottle that she had placed on the breakfast table, “Times like these, wine is a girl’s best friend.”

“Regina…” Robin called out, following right behind the brunette as she walked back into her bedroom to put on some jeans first before walking out on them. He stopped right in the middle of the living room, his blue eyes focused on her as she entered her room. “Don’t you think you’re being a little over dramatic about this?”

_Whoosh!_ _Clank!_

Those sounds were the last thing Robin heard as the wine bottle was thrown with such force by Regina that it came flying straight out of her bedroom, directly towards his bare forehead, knocking him unconscious right in the middle of the living room floor.  
____________________

Later during the day, after Regina had taken a few, much needed breaths to compose herself. She found herself walking along the streets of Boston, leaving on the purple flannel shirt as it was now tucked into her jeans. She had a rather content grin sporting on her lips as she walked out and about. After all, that sound of the wine bottle clanking against Robin’s head did make the best sound she had ever heard. Followed by his grunt as he received that blow to the head.

And judging by the sight of him as he laid unconscious on her living room floor, she was pretty sure he had suffered a concussion, which, in her opinion, was less than what he really deserved.

She walked past a few restaurants, speeding up her paces as she hurried past a pet shop. 

“Regina!” Shouted a pixie haired brunette woman, causing Regina to stop right on her tracks, rolling her eyes and sighing. All while turning to face her with her best sarcastic smile.

“How are you, Mary Margaret?” Regina asked as nicely as possible.

Mary Margaret Blanchard. She was five feet, six inches tall, but still managed to look adorable short for her stature. Always sporting a chipper smile that Regina simply called bullshit on. I mean, really… no one could ever possibly _that_ cheery. Occupation? Pet shop employee with an 8 dollars an hour salary who just also happened to be Regina’s next door neighbor.

Flaws? Well, by the looks of her alone, she could seem to not have any. But, who are you kidding? Everyone has flaws. Even someone as chipper and as perfect as Mary Margaret Blanchard. Which just so happened to be, that she could never keep a secret. Either that, or the fact that for some strange and unexplained reason, she tried so hard to make Regina like her. Which only made the brunette want to run in the opposite direction even more. She could be a little nosey too and asphyxiating- so, really it was debatable what her biggest flaw was.

“I’m great! Thank you. Isn’t it just a beautiful day today?” The shorter woman smiled brightly.

Again, too much for the brunette’s liking.

_Yeah, beautiful. If it were anymore beautiful, the birds in that pet shop would come flying out of their cages and onto your hands, singing cheerful melodies as if this was some type of princess film from Disney,_ Regina thought, all while smiling. Even her smile was getting to her as her cheeks were becoming incredibly sore right about now.

What was so great about this day, really? She just found out that her relationship of two years was nothing but a lie and she was close to comitting a murder in her own home.

Yeah. What a grand day.

“My day couldn’t possibly get any better.” Regina smiled, speaking through her pearly white teeth.

“Is that a new shirt?” Mary Margaret motioned towards the older woman’s shirt, “I like it! Purple really suits you.” 

“Thanks.” This time Regina’s tone was short and to the point. Almost bland.

“You know, we just got new cats in yesterday. Do you want to come in and have a look? They are very friendly! I’m sure Robin would-”

“Robin and I… are… on a break.” Again, her response was bland.

“Oh.” Mary Margaret blinked, “I- I’m so terribly sorry.” Her hand rested on the brunette’s shoulder, showing her all her support as a neighbor and a friend, “How are you doing? You must be utterly devastated. You know, I’m here if you ever need to talk about it.”

Regina smiled, brushing off the woman’s hand off her shoulder, “Thank you, Mary Margaret, but… I’m fine. Really. It was for the best. Besides, I doubt Robin will remember any of it after he wakes up.”

“Wakes up?” Mary Margaret’s brows creased in confusion.

“Too much wine.” Regina nodded, continuing through the shorter woman’s shocked gasp, “Yeah. It was terrible. You know, I always suspected he had a drinking problem, but I never realized how bad it was.”

The pixie haired woman brushed off the rest of that conversation, “Well, good riddance, right? I’m sure someone else will come along who will treat you like a queen!” She replied chipperly.

Regina grinned, nodding in agreement, ready to make a run for it, “It was great talking to you, but I really must run now.”

“Wait!” Mary Margaret pulled Regina back to her by her shirt, “Come and have a look at the cats. I insist, it will make you feel better. You know, animals really make great companions and they are great listeners. Especially when you’ve gone through such a rough break up.”

Regina sighed, nodding her head in agreement seeing as the shorter woman was not about to take no for an answer.  
____________________

As if her day couldn’t possibly end in more utter disaster. Regina now sat quietly in the waiting room of the nearest hospital, with Mary Margaret by her side. Both women’s faces decorated with fresh claw marks. Mary Margaret had received more than Regina did. She only had three tiny scratches along her hand, a scratch mark above her eyebrow and another on her upper lip that she was sure would leave a scar.

Mary Margaret’s eyes couldn’t dare to look at Regina, but she forced them too anyway.

“I am so sorry about that, Regina. I really don’t know what happened. They are usually always so very friendly with everyone.”

Regina’s cold, angered expression was the next thing Mary Margaret saw as her head slowly rotated to face her directly. Her brown eyes had turned black out of anger again. It was a sight that surely frightened the brunette’s neighbor because she quickly turned back around, facing straight forward without uttering another word.

Well. At least this day wasn’t a total disaster. Something good came out of it. The cats did what Regina never could do. The memory of the shorter woman being equally attacked by a particular cat as she tried to pull him off of her, did bring a sense of happiness to her. So much, that the corners of her lips curved up into a little wicked smile.  
____________________

Eurythmics’ _Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)_ played out through a pair of headphones, hiding behind curls of blonde hair. So blonde, you could almost swear it was hair made out entirely of gold. 

It was perfectly combed and in place, just as was the woman- owner of such beautiful hair. She was professional, punctual, and well groomed. And one hell of a dancer. In fact, if she didn’t have a well paid profession already, she would want to be a professional dancer. In fact, that was her dream as a child. 

But, life doesn’t always work out the way you plan it.

Sometimes, it takes unexpected turns that you can’t possibly ever imagine ever being destined for you.

That was Emma Swan’s case. 

She never imagined being what she now was. But it put food on her table and paid the bills, and who was she kidding? She was a damn fucking expert at it.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_   
_Who am I to disagree?_   
_I travel the world_   
_And the seven seas,_   
_Everybody's looking for something._

She hummed to the lyrics of the song as it played out of her earbuds, all while her feet and hips moved to the rhythm of the music as she stood at the foot of her hotel room bed. She pulled on her black long sleeve shirt, adjusting it to the shape of her body. She glanced down to her wrist watch to catch the time. 

12:45pm. 

Next, she reached for her jacket, which unlike her all black attire, was as red as a sports car. Hey, it was her trademark, just like her last name. She brushed her hair back, pulling on the hems of her leather jacket as she adjusted it to her perfectly toned body. 

Emma made her way out of her room, the door closing behind her as she danced her way down the hallway and into the elevator, pressing the up button as she patiently waited for the doors to part open.

She whistled the tune to the song that played out loudly through her earbuds on repeat as the elevator calmly moved upward to the very top floor. It was her favorite song. She could never grow tired of it. 

As the doors from the elevator parted, Emma danced her way out of it and down the long stretched hallway of the top floor. Whistling along to the words as her feet kept up nicely to her impeccable dance moves. Even as she stopped in front of two large doors belonging to the penthouse of the hotel, even after she pulled the earbuds out of her ears, she continued to whistle the tune to her favorite song. And just as she neatly tucked her headphones inside her jeans pocket, she knocked two times and waited patiently for it to be answered.

Which she wasn’t the least bit disappointed as the click of the lock was heard, literally a second later she had knocked. Followed by the knob, which turned before Emma as the door swung open and a head peeked out suspiciously.

Emma smiled as brightly as ever, “Mrs. Robinson?”

“Yes?” 

“Hi, how are you?” Emma nodded.

Mrs. Robinson’s head peeked out a little further, her brows creasing in confusion, “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

The blonde’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “You hired me. Remember?” She placed her index finger to her temple, making the noise of a gun being fired in a mocking manner.

“Right!” The woman whispered, looking around the empty hallway. Her body slithering out of the door as she parted it open a little more. “So, he’s dead then?”

“I never leave a job unfinished, Mrs. Robinson.” Emma smiled, which made the older woman smile. A sigh of relief escaping out of her chest.

“Good. I suppose, I’ll give you the rest of your well earned payment, then.”

“Well… I wouldn’t do that quite yet.” Emma’s words made the woman freeze, staring back into her green, emerald eyes in slight confusion, “Allow me to explain. You see, as it turned out, my task just went towards a slightly different direction.”

“I’m afraid, I don’t quite understand your meaning.” Mrs. Robinson shook her head, again in confusion, “Are you trying to tell me that you didn’t kill him?” 

“Mrs. Robinson, I’m a pretty honest person. In fact, that’s how I work- with honesty. I give honesty and expect honesty in return from paying customers such as yourself, or… _your husband._ Mr. Robinson.” Emma smiled sarcastically as the older woman’s face fell with surprise and shock mixed into one. “You see, it’s quite simple. I did go to the location where you told me your husband would be- oh, wait a minute,” She chuckled, “That’s right, you said he was your ex boss. Silly me!” She reached into her jacket pocket, taking out a yellow envelope, tossing it directly to Mrs. Robinson.

Despite the surprising action making the woman flinch where she stood, she caught it. Glancing up at the blonde that still stood before her.

“What the hell is this?” She asked Emma.

“Open it.” Emma instructed. 

And, she did. And, Inside that very envelope were large enough pictures of her with another man. A much younger man. A kid in his 20’s by the looks of it. 

It wasn’t enough to say that her eyes grew as wide as Emma had ever seen a person’s eyes get. Her complexion fell pale, like that of the undead. Her lips parted in surprise. These weren’t just shots with a younger guy as they strolled down the streets of Boston, hand in hand. No. These were very personal shots of them in that very penthouse. In many compromising situations and positions, even Emma herself has ever tried during sex. 

The pictures were quickly shuffled back inside the yellow envelope, as Mrs. Robinson cleared her throat.

Her eyes looked back up to a smiling Emma.

“That last one was my personal favorite. You are a very active woman. I never imagined a person could bend that way.”

Her eyes looked away from the green ones for a quick moment. Her cheeks were hot with embarrassment as she had been caught red handed. Not only by the person she had hired to kill her husband off, but by her husband himself.

“How much does he know?” She asked the blonde.

Emma tapped her chin with her index finger, her eyes squinting in thought. “Mmm, judging by those photographs, I’d say he knows to the very last detail. As do I. You see, while I was in that bar, enjoying a glass of bourbon that your husband _insisted_ we’d have after we got into a much deeper source of conversation, he told me something that was of interest to me.”

“Which was?”

“It’s interesting what a few glasses of bourbon can make you confess. Like those late nights working at the office, while you met here with your much younger lover, plotting your husband’s death with the idea that once he dies, you become a billionaire overnight.” She shook her head, “Honestly, Mrs. Robinson. It’s not my business, but you really should cover your tracks better. Especially when you hire someone else to do your dirty work.”

The older woman crossed her arms over her chest, not finding this situation anymore amusing. “What did you expect me to do? He was hardly home, and when he was- he was impossible to live with. I think I’ve very well earned that money after putting up with him for so many years. I gave him the best years of my life- for nothing!”

Emma chuckled, “Judging from those pictures, I’d say you are just now living the best years of your life and giving them to Cassanova.”

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, “Alright, so, I’m an adultress. How much more money do you want? I’ll double my offer, if you just get the job done.”

Emma tapped her chin once again, pretending to think about. “Mmm…” She shook her head, “Nah, I can’t do that, I’m sorry.”

“Why the hell not?! What’s it to you who you kill? It’s what you’re paid to do! And you said so yourself, you never leave a job unfinished.”

Even as the lady shouted, Emma nodded calmly, her hands resting behind her, “You’re absolutely right. I don’t. As it turns out, a much generous offer fell into my lap that I can’t possibly say no to. You see, you’re husband offered me twice than what you were going to pay me. If I came back to kill you.” She smiled, “And well… money talks, bullshit walks, you understand.” 

Before Mrs. Robinson could say another word, or even blink, Emma’s hand came up from behind her back, holding a weapon that had a silencer attached to it. Her movement was incredibly fast, that the last thing Mrs. Robinson saw before she pushed up daisies right in the doorway of her penthouse, was the end of the gun’s muzzle, followed by the bullet that was expertly shot right in the middle of her forehead.

Emma’s head followed the older woman’s body as it fell to the floor. Dead as a door nail. She clicked her tongue, shaking her head as she placed her weapon behind her back again and underneath her red leather jacket. She walked away, or rather strolled down the long stretched out hallway like a woman who had her entire life figured out. Who had absolutely no worries in life.

Yes, this certainly wasn’t the profession Emma envisioned for herself as a child. 

But, she was certainly damn fucking good at it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have started following, favoring & commenting on this new story of mine! :) This next chapter is a bit short to my liking, but it was so much fun to write. Our ladies will be meeting in the next chapter to come, so stay tuned for that. Happy reading and it feels so great to be back writing for you all. Enjoy!
> 
> Just on a side note: Remember, there will be some differences compared to the film I am basing this story on, so I hope you like them just the same.

“Thank you for coming. I honestly have no idea what to do. She won’t open her door for any reason, I’m really starting to worry about her, I mean she just broke up with Robin-” 

Kathryn sighed, removing her sunglasses, turning to look at the pixie haired, gossipy brunette who hadn’t stopped talking since she had arrived at their apartment complex. “Do you… ever listen to yourself talk?” She asked, rather annoyed.

The brunette blinked, utterly confused, “What do you mean?”

Kathryn shook her head, turning her attention back towards the door, knocking twice. “Regina? It’s Kathryn, honey. Open the door.” She knocked again… “Regina…” She sighed.

“See!” Mary Margaret whispered, taking a step back as Kathryn glared at her with a deadly glare.

“It’s alright. She always did this back in college. She’s had the most horrible luck in love, so any time anything goes wrong- she locks herself from the world.” Kathryn moved over to the sides of the steps, reaching for a single flower pot that was set on the bare ground.

“What on earth are you doing?” Mary Margaret asked, seeing as Kathryn was struggling a bit to retrieve the key, as it was dug into the soil of the very bottom of the pot.

Kathryn grunted as she finally held the key in her hand, smirking victoriously, The tips of her fingers and nails now covered in dirt. “Finding our way in.”

She inserted the key inside the lock, turning it at the same time as the knob as she pushed the door open. She helped herself inside the brunette’s apartment, stopping Mary Margaret from going in any further, “Ah, Mary Margaret. I think you’ve done just about all you can do for her right now. From what you told me about the cat incident, I think it would be best if she didn’t see you right now.”

“But, I can help-”

“I’m quite certain you can,” She turned the woman around the opposite direction, leading her out the door, “You are always so helpful, aren’t you?” She smiled sarcastically, “But, trust me. Not a good time right now.” She pushed her out the door, slowly closing it even as Mary Margaret babbled a few mumbles of protest, “Thanks for all your help!” She sighed, rolling her eyes before stepping even further into the brunette’s apartment. 

The place looked as if a tornado had just come straight from the Wizard of Oz and lifted it for a couple of spins right before crashing it back down to its rightful place. The coffee table was placed upside down, a few plates were broken inside the kitchen, as well as some drinking glasses. Pillows from the couch were scattered over the living room floor. From the signs of the disaster that happened here, Kathryn already knew that after Regina arrived back from getting her cat wounds treated, she came right back and created a masterpiece out of her apartment.

Her head looked down as a loud crunch was heard just beneath her boot, bending down to pick up a broken picture frame that held a picture of her with Robin.

Kathryn chuckled, placing the broken picture frame against the television stand, “Regina?” She called out, while making her way into her bedroom, her eyes moving directly to the pile of clothes- that evidently belonged to Robin- as it was tossed onto her bed. She moved towards the closet door, knocking a few times.

“Go away, Kathryn!” Regina’s slurred voice came from within the closet.

“Now, sweetie, you don’t really mean that, do you?” Asked Kathryn, not moving away from the closed door.

“I threw a bottle at that asshole’s head. Don’t make me throw it to you too. You know I will.”

Kathryn’s brow raised, her arms crossing over her chest, “And, is that bottle now currently empty?”

“Oh, go to hell, Kathryn!”

The blonde grinned, “Regina, come on. You’re talking to your college roommate here. Remember back in college when you would lock yourself in our dorm room every time you had a broken heart?” She paused, taking the brunette’s silence as a reply, “I hate to break to you, honey, but not much has changed now, has it?” She looked down at her dirty fingernails, just now realizing they had accumulated dirt. “Regina Mills, I ruined my perfectly good manicure for you- you are coming out of that closet.”

A creak was heard as the door slowly parted open. Regina’s head peeking out shortly after.

“You ruined your manicure?” She asked the blonde.

Kathryn held up her dirty fingertips, “I have the evidence to prove it. Come on, just come out. We can burn Robin’s clothes.”

“I’ll get the lighter.” Regina walked out of her closet, while Kathryn followed close behind.

“I have to say, Regina, this really isn’t a good look for you. It’s not you at all.”  
____________________

A van was parked just outside the hotel. The same hotel Emma found herself in. As it turned out, people not only wanted her for her amazing killing skills. At least not this bunch who were arming themselves with automatic weapons, who worked for two twin brothers, who were the most powerful mob bosses in the city of Boston. 

This wasn’t even the first time they tried killing the blonde off either. But, this time, they would get her. 

Especially when they had the help of Victor Whale. A fellow assassin who was just as good as Emma was. In fact, if anyone knew her better, it was Whale. They had history together, worked many jobs, killed many people together. Hell, he was the one who trained her and made her what she was today. He knew her every move like the back of his head.

Of course, he wasn’t exactly thrilled about working with Jekyll and Hyde’s idiot goons.

I mean, who were they kidding? Emma was too good, she could already see them coming for her since before they even turned the corner with this scooby dooby doo mystery van.

Oh, she knew… and she was ready and waiting…

The twins had sent out four of their best men, plus Whale to kill her, so naturally they were all stupidly pumped up and ready to kill her at all cost.

One of the back doors to the van slammed shut as two thugs joined the rest with a grin on their faces.

“Alright. She’s already heading towards the elevator.” He informed the others, “Espinoza’s team is already in position. For the money this broad’s worth, I’m going to cut her up into tiny pieces.” The sound of his gun being cocked echoed inside the van.

Everyone joined in laughter, while Whale stared at all of them with an expression that read: You’re all dead.

“Let’s show this bitch, once and for all what a dead body really looks like.”

“Yeah!” Shouted another, lifting up his palm which was slapped soon after in a high five.

Whale’s eyes exchanged between the two idiots before him as he remained seated in the van, while everyone else ran out. One thug in particular, looked over his shoulder at the slender man as he still remained seated.

“Hey, Whale, you coming, or what?”

Whale blinked, “No.” He stood up right, removing his bullet proof vest from his body, “No, I made a mistake. I thought you guys were professionals. But that’s alright. Someone has to return the van after she kills you all.” He smiled over at the goon, knowing well they were walking into a trap within their own plan against Emma.

The man simply chuckled, Whale’s words going in through one ear and out the other, “Yeah, whatever, pussy.”

“Break a leg, boys.” Whale dropped the vest near his feet, “I’m sure she will break both of them for you.”

Emma walked into the elevator with a smug look on her face.

“Here we go.” Whale said to himself, marking the map where every single man working for the twins would be positioned inside the ballroom of the hotel.

_“Stopping the elevator now.”_

Whale shook his head, “Oh, that’s a mistake.” He said, continuing to listen as the entire operation played out throughout the radio.

_“What the hell? She’s not in here!”_

Whale chuckled, “Oh, yes she is.”

_“What the fuck?! How is she moving like that?”_

Gunshots were heard being fired through the listening device, all while Whale simply marked off the circles he had drawn out on the map, as an indication of the men that Emma had already disposed of all on her own.

_“Catch up! She’s right there.”_

“No, she isn’t.” Whale mumbled, looking over to the next spot on the map where he knew Emma would already be in.

And, just as Whale guessed- Emma was now entering the ballroom, smiling over at the waitress that was fixing up some last minute details on one of the tables. “Howdy!” Her eyes drank in the sight of the elegance in the room, walking past the employees that just stood gawking, “Wow! Everything’s looking good. Balloons, nice touch. Listen, unfortunately a fire has been reported downstairs so everyone’s going to have to evacuate.”

_“She’s going into the ballroom! Take her down!”_

Whale rolled his eyes at the level of their stupidity, “Don’t follow her into an open space.”

Emma rolled her eyes due to the employees just gawking at her. She pulled out her weapon, aiming it upward, shouting at everyone, hoping that maybe her rudeness would make them move, “Fire! Out, now! Fire!”

Surely enough, that caused every employee to run in panic out of the ballroom. 

Four thugs ran into the ballroom, weapons aimed, thinking they had her cornered. Boy, were they wrong. As soon as they ran in, the lights in the entire room went out, leaving them all in the dark and looking around in panic mode.

“What the hell?” Shouted one of them.

A shot was heard being fired from the blonde’s weapon, followed by the pop that could only have come from one of the balloons as she had shot it as a distraction. She had no problem giving up where she was hiding behind from, because she knew they would all be stupid enough to start wasting their bullets, shooting at everything in that room.

And, she was right. 

As soon as her shot was fired, they all started firing without any sense of direction. The two standing behind the two up front, moving in slowly, feeling sure they had killed her now after all those bullets that supposedly flew towards her direction. All while they continued to fire more bullets.

While all it took Emma was to aim her weapon from behind one of the tables, firing two quick, direct shots into a guy’s chest.

Whale’s eyes closed at the sound of the thug’s grunts as he received those two shots to the chest. A smirk on his lips, almost proud that he taught her too damn well.

_“I got her in sight!”_

Whale grunted as he took in the voice of the only female that was with them. She kneeled down for cover near another table, taking aim where she was sure the blonde was. Only to be surprised by a flying bullet that pierced through a glass vase, straight into her forehead. Her blue eyes grew wide as a bullet hole decorated the middle of her head. 

Whale marked off another circle on the map, “That’s a shame. I kinda liked her.”

Shots were still heard, as another thug moved in through the flying confetti that had taken over the room. His eyes moved to one of his wounded buddies on the ground. 

Big mistake.

He grunted in pain as he felt a sharp piercing pain that could only have come from a bullet that Emma had fired, injuring him right in his thigh. 

And just like a damn ghost, Emma soon stood right before him, a smile on her lips as he looked up at her, “Hi.” 

Just as she had appeared, her hands moved fast towards the guy’s jacket, throwing him off to the side, as she flipped him over across another table. His body falling hard against the floor. She aimed her weapon just as fast, firing a single shot to his head.

“She’s by the fucking cake!” A remaining thug shouted, firing immediate shots towards the cake- which was the only object getting killing at this moment- apart from them, of course. He was soon joined by another one of his remaining buddies.

Whale chuckled, shaking his head, “Well, if she’s by the cake. That means she’s got a knife.”

Exactly as Whale said, Emma quickly reached for two huge knives that were near the cake, tossing one as it came flying out of nowhere with such force, it pierced right into one of the two remaining thug’s chest. Causing his body to fall back, hard on the marbled floor. A hard felt grunt was heard escaping from him as he did.

X marked another circle on the map for Whale, “Yeah, that one always hurts.”

“You bitch, I’ll kill you!” The last remaining contestant yelled out, firing two weapons at the same time towards the cake.

Because that’s where Emma was…

Right?

_Click, click, click..._

Whale’s eyebrows shot up slowly, listening to the clicking of empty gun clips, “You’re in trouble now.”

“Ugh!” The guy grunted in frustration, tossing the weapons aside. His eyes slowly moved from side to side, his body suddenly froze up at the feel of someone already standing behind him. He just stood there, not knowing if he dared to turn or not.

Emma stood behind him rather calmly, shuffling a fire extinguisher from one hand to the other. Finally, after knowing this guy was too much of a pussy to turn and face her, she whistled. “Who shoots cakes?” She asked him as he turned, delivering a hard blow to his face with the fire extinguisher. 

While their dead bodies laid out on the ground, Emma walked out without a single scratch on her, placing her earbuds back on, dancing her way to AC/DC’s _Thunderstruck._

Whale clicked his tongue, placing the cap back on the marker as he marked his last X of the day, “Well. I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun. Thank you for playing, boys and girl.”  
____________________

After Regina slept off the wine bottle she had drank all by herself, and a much needed shower later. She was in much better spirits than she had been earlier. In fact, she was feeling so much better that she decided to wear her best and favorite black dress for the night. It was very slimming and complemented her curves perfectly well. Her make up was done to perfection, just as her hair was combed to perfection. Not to mention the color of red on her lips.

Kathryn and Mary Margaret’s eyes grew wide at the incredibly hot sight of the brunette in that black dress. Because, of course Mary Margaret was back inside her apartment, as nosey and neighborly as ever.

“Regina?” Kathryn’s lips parted, her eyes not daring to blink.

“Shouldn’t you be heartbroken over Robin?” Asked Mary Margaret, looking over at Kathryn, “I know I was when David left. He didn’t even leave a letter explaining anything. He just disappeared.”

Regina’s eyes looked over to her best friend, “You know, I was thinking about what you were saying earlier, Kat, and you were right.”

“And what, may I ask, was I so right about?”

Regina glared her way, “About that woman in her closet not being me. You were right. That wasn’t me at all. I mean, look at me!” She smiled, “I should have come out of there years ago,” Her brow arched in thought at her choice of words, “In a manner of speaking.”

Kathryn made a sound that was between a chuckle and a choke, “Come out as what, a club girl?”

Regina rolled her eyes, “We’re not going to a club, Kat, we’re going to a bar. I am going out there and finding myself, ‘Ms. Right.”

Mary Margaret gasped, her eyes wide as her hand rested on her chest in shock.

Kathryn stood up from the couch, her hands placed on the brunette’s shoulders, “Alright, Regina. Look at me. Are you alright?”

Regina grinned, “I’ve never felt better, dear. And I have you to thank for it. You really have been a wonderful friend. Really.”

“Oh. Well. You’re welcome. I suppose.” Kathryn was being pulled into a hug by the brunette, her hand gently patting her on the back as her eyes found Mary Margaret who remained seated on the couch. All while, the pixie haired woman pointed towards her temple with her index finger, circling it slowly as she mouthed one word: _Crazy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to make Gold the other assassin who was in the van with Jekyll and Hyde's thugs, but I felt that Whale fitted the part better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all your support in this story! I am happy you have been enjoying it so far, even if I've had to change up some things to fit our lovely SQ better. I will be trying to get a lot of writing done, given that we all have to be home bound for a while. Now, I won't give a long Rick Grimes speech lol this isn't the zombie apocalypse. We will get through this tough time. We just have to take great precautions and please, stay home. I am right here with you all, creating these lovely and crazy ideas of mine as distractions and entertainment. :) Happy reading!
> 
> Stay safe!

Was she invisible? 

What was going on here?

Was she just not meant to find the one person who could and would want to give her a bit of happiness?

I mean, really. She was beautiful, available and, okay… maybe a little desperate. 

Her and Kathryn have been here for two straight hours now and what happens as soon as they arrive? Kathryn gets a dance. Kathryn gets hit on. Kathryn gets a phone number. While Regina gets nothing. Two hours later and she’s already on her third pina colada, sitting at the bar, bored out of her mind.

Maybe this wasn’t the right night to come out. Maybe it was too soon. Or maybe, there wasn’t such a thing as the one.

Who was she kidding? She was never going to find love or a little adventure in her life.

No, her life would always be the same boring one she has been living.

“Phew!” Kathryn came up to the bar, fanning herself with her hand, a ridiculously large grin on her stupid, stupid face. “You were right, we needed to come out tonight. I mean, have you seen that guy?”

Regina nodded, grinning sarcastically, “I saw him.” She turned her attention towards the other pina colada sitting in front of her, her ruby red lips wrapping around the black straw.

Kathryn’s brows furrowed as she looked over, “Hey, where’s mine?”

“Oh.” Regina handed Kathryn an empty glass, “This is yours, I just- you were so busy and I was so thirsty.”

That earned her a hard glare from her best friend. A glare that Regina paid no mind to, because she was far too busy enjoying her drink to even care.   
____________________

Come the following morning, Whale slipped his arm into the sleeve of his black suit jacket, followed by the other. All while straightening the collar of his white shirt. Next, he reached for his silver Rolex, snapping it on his wrist, and lastly, he ran his fingers a few times through his hair as he stood in front of a mirror. Giving himself one last look over.

His head turned to the sound of his second phone ringing. A phone that, like all assassins- had to carry. Even Emma has one, or rather… had one.

He reached for his phone, looking at the screen as he received a picture of his next target: Emma Swan.

_“In reference to TargetM4937, you have been assigned a new identity. You are FBI Agent Leonard Knox from the Alabama field office. Boston PD is at your disposal. Whale, because of your personal relationship with the target, we remind you that failure will not be tolerated. Eliminating the target is now your top priority.”_

His thumb moved across the screen of his phone as his eyes took in the pictures of his once pupil. 

He hated having been assigned to kill her- not only by Jekyll and Hyde, but the CIA agency that he worked for and Emma once worked for. 

He was also mad, mad at her for considering to quit what she was really good at once upon a time ago. Even if now she was doing jobs out of her own accord, but once a killer, always one. He couldn’t understand how a beautiful woman like her could ever want to leave her skillful life behind, simply because she didn’t want to kill anymore. 

And, then she met a girl. After working together for so long with him, she met _a girl._

He reached for his badge (as part of his cover as an agent), strapping it to his belt. Next, he slipped the magazine out of his weapon, making sure he had full ammo. He slipped it back in, snapping it in place, placing the weapon inside his holster that was also strapped to his hip. 

Yes, his new assignment pained him a great deal.

But, he had a job to do and he always eliminated his target.

He walked out of his hotel room, taking the elevator to the lobby where an officer from the Boston PD was already waiting for him. He was a shorter man, in a pale gray suit, sporting a mustache. Whale turned to the sound of the man’s voice calling out his name, walking right up to him soon after.

“Agent Leonard Knox?” He asked Whale, who walked up closer to him.

“Uh-huh. And you are?”

“Detective Gus Patrick,” He stretched out his hand in greeting, shaking Whale’s as he immediately took it, “Welcome to Boston.”

“Nice to meet you!” Whale smiled.  
____________________

A chime of bells were heard as Regina entered the grocery store for some last minute items. She walked her way past another passing customer, entering an isle. 

As fate would have it, Emma passed beside the same isle, her eyes catching a glimpse of the beautiful brunette like a pair of magnets attracting to another. Her head did a double take, getting a better look.

And, you know that feeling of when you’re being watched?

Regina felt it as her head snapped up, looking towards her left side, only to find no one there. But whether there was someone there or not gawking at her- she decided it was best to move along. And, she did. She made her way around the other side of the isle, taking a shampoo bottle in hand. And, because she was already on the other side of that isle, she figured she’d take a pack- or two of menstrual pads. 

Better to have enough, right?

As she rounded the corner of the isle, she would have expected anything to happen to her at this point. Except to run into a complete stranger, that so happened to be Emma.

Their bodies crashed into one another, leaving both of them to grunt from the impact.

And, like something out of a movie… 

Sparks flew. 

And, by sparks, I mean an entire store of fireworks. Actually, not even, better yet, fucking missiles took off at this point. 

Green eyes connected with brown like magnets.

It was love at first sight.

Regina had seen many beautiful blonde’s before, but never in her entire life was she prepared for the one standing before her now. She was not just beautiful. She was fucking gorgeous. 

And, just to add to the moment, everything even seemed to be moving in slow motion around them. You know, like they say time stops when you meet the love of your life? Well, it was exactly like that for both of them. Even the packs along with the shampoo bottle came flying out of the brunette’s hands in slow motion, due to the impact of their running into one another.

Emma’s eyes looked over the flying items, not before taking in the breathtaking features of the brunette before her, of course. Because this was her. The woman she would love for the rest of her days. She knew this because, precisely in this moment, out of her one earbud that happened to be positioned in her ear right now, _Take My Breath Away_ by Berlin started playing out.

Even Emma knew that didn’t just happen out of pure coincidence. Or maybe, underneath that killing instinct of hers, she was just another hopeless romantic.

Be it as it may be, she would take this as a sign from the heavens that shined their light upon them right now.

This was their moment.

Once Regina blinked, her lips parted open at the sight of Emma’s hands holding onto the shampoo bottle in one, the two packs in the other, neatly stacked. She had caught her flying items for her.

“Phew! I’m sorry about that.” Emma smiled, holding onto the items as her eyes couldn’t help to look down to the two packs she held in her left hand.

“How on earth did you do that?” Regina blinked, her eyes staring into emerald green ones.

Emma’s eyes looked back down at the items in her hands, “That’s a lot of pads. You have enough here to prevent a blood bath from happening.”

Regina’s brows furrowed, “I’m sorry, what?”

Emma shook her head, really shaking herself out of the love sick state she found herself in right now, “I don’t know what I just said. I’m sorry- hi.” She tucked the shampoo bottle under her arm, extending her hand for a shake that Regina gracefully accepted. 

“Hi” Regina chuckled as she continued to shake her hand.

“Listen, do you want to get out of here?” Asked Emma, leaving Regina to blink again in confusion. She shook her head again, “I mean- God, was that too creepy? I’m sorry, I meant like a date. Would you like to get out of here and go on a date?”

She knew she was babbling but that’s what happened when she would get nervous, which never happened with a woman. 

But, this one was different.

Again, Regina simply blinked. She couldn’t understand what exactly was happening right now. First, she has the crappiest luck any woman could have. Now, she happens to run into this beautiful woman like something out of a romance movie, and just like that she was already asking her out. Based on nothing. Because they didn’t even know each other.

The brunette couldn’t help but chuckle, “Just like that? Very flattering, dear but we don’t even know each other. I could be a murderer for all you know.”

Emma gave a tiny smirk, “Aren’t we all from time to time?” She continued, even through the brunette’s chuckles, “Come on. We don’t have to call it a date, let’s just leave it as: two strangers taking a nice walk together, and if we happen to get hungry then, there’s this nice little place I know of where they serve the best grilled cheese sandwiches.”

She was adorably cute, Regina had to give her that. Almost like a big kid.

She couldn’t tell, but her lips were curved into a tiny smile, “What, right now?”

Emma shrugged, “What else do you have to do today?”

Regina’s eyes looked down at their still joined hands, “You mean, other than run away from you?”

Emma chuckled, releasing the brunette’s hand she hadn’t realized she was still holding, “What do you know, we have something in common. I’m on the run too.” She nodded at the sight of a raised brow from Regina, “Yeah. Hitmen. Now those guys are very, very dangerous.”

Regina nodded slowly, her arms crossing over her chest, feeling pretty amused at her wicked sense of humor. “Well, right now, you are proving to be far more dangerous than they are. Excuse me.” 

Emma grinned, moving along with the brunette as she met her up against the counter, “Well, in that case you have nothing to fear, do you? Because if anyone dared to mess with you, I’d have no choice but to kill them.” Her grin grew at the roll of the brunette’s eyes as she took notice of the scratch marks on her lip and brow, “What happened to your face?”

Regina sighed, not sure how to feel about the blonde’s persistence. Although, she was extremely hot, “It was a cat.”

“A cat?” Her brows shot up in surprise.

“It was a big cat.”

“Well, I think you’re beautiful.” Said Emma, chewing on a twizzler as she now held an open pack of them in her hand. “If you ask me, that cat was just jealous.”

Regina chuckled, taking her shopping bag and change, “Is that supposed to convince me to go out with you? What if I just said no?”

“Hm, well then I’d say…” Emma leaned in, whispering playfully, “Or else.” She smirked as Regina chuckled, “Come on, seriously, what else are you going to do today?”

Regina’s eyes drank in the sight of the blonde before her. She was definitely enjoying giving her such a hard time, but there was no way she could say no. Not to this much level of cuteness. 

“Are you going to pay for those?” She asked the blonde, motioning towards the bag of twizzlers.

“I did.” Emma turned to face the clerk behind the counter, “Didn’t I just pay for these?” She dug inside her back pocket for her wallet as the clerk shook his head. “Ah, you caught me! You’re good.” 

Regina smiled at her childlike behavior, shaking her head as Emma looked over at her.  
____________________

Emma chomped down, _literally-_ on her second grilled cheese sandwich of the day. Regina’s eyes were so focused on the blonde as she practically devoured it before her very eyes. It shocked her how someone could look so attractive even while doing such a simple task as eating. 

It was now Emma’s turn to feel a pair of eyes on her, as her own eyes turned towards the gawking brunette. “What?” She said with a mouth full of food.

Regina would hate it when Robin would talk with his mouth full, but there was something about the way this woman did it that just made it all the more adorable.

She shook her head with a smirk to her, “Has anyone ever told you that you eat like a child?”

Emma swallowed the last bit of food she had been chewing on, wiping her mouth, “Sorry. I didn’t have breakfast this morning. Besides, I could practically feel you burn a hole through me with all that gawking, so either you are really impressed with my eating skills. Or you must really like me.”

Regina chuckled, “You’re pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you?”

“Sure. Aren’t you?” The blonde’s eyes fell to the brunette’s attire. It also gave her a chance to check out her rather quickly.

“Not everyone has your confidence, dear.” Regina brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Well, you should. You seem very confident to me.” Emma looked at the people that were eating behind them, “Doesn’t she look confident to you?”

Regina’s cheeks turned a shade of pink, her knuckles meeting the blonde’s arm in a playful manner as she shook her head towards the couple eating behind them, “Ignore her. She’s crazy.”

“I’m pretty crazy about you right now.” Emma stared at her with a smug look to her, which Regina couldn’t help but smile about, releasing a light laugh.

“You’re funny. I’ll give you that.”

“As long as we start somewhere.” Emma nodded, smiling right at her.

After their lunch, both women decided to take a stroll near a park. Maybe that made her crazy too, Regina kept thinking to herself. Accepting lunch and a stroll from a complete stranger she knew absolutely nothing about didn’t exactly make her seem sane. But, what the hell? If she was being honest with herself, she was truly enjoying the blonde’s company. She was a great listener after all, and for the first time in years- she felt appreciated simply by talking or just being herself.

“So, you dressed up, made him dinner just so he can surprise you by coming into your apartment in a lip lock with another woman?” Her brows shot up in surprise as Regina nodded in confirmation. “Wow.”

“Story of my life. I always seem to end up with the worst of people.”

Emma stopped in her tracks, placing a hand on her own chest, “I hope that doesn’t qualify me as part of their group. I mean that guy sounds like a real asshole. Is he dead? I really hope so.”

Regina chuckled, “No, he’s very much alive.”

“Do you want me to kill him for you? I will.” Emma smiled, not being able to help herself every time she would gaze upon the brunette’s own eye-catching smile.

“Oh, I definitely won’t be seeing him again.”

Emma smirked, “You left quite an impression on him, huh?”

Regina looked away for a moment, feeling a little embarrassed on letting Emma into her little outburst moment with Robin, “I sort of, threw a bottle at his head.”

Emma’s brows shot up once again, which made Regina stare at her wide-eyed.

“It wasn’t my best moment.”

Emma chuckled, “Well, you haven’t thrown anything my way and have left quite an impression on me. I’m sure he won’t ever forget that, or… maybe, depends how hard the impact was.”

Regina smiled, feeling pretty relieved that Emma didn’t decide to run away from her after what she had confessed, “I want to apologize. I feel like I’ve only been sharing things about myself and I don’t even know anything about you yet. What do you do?”

Emma walked with her hands behind her back, “I travel a lot…”

Off in the distance, a man was observing them through the microscope of his rifle, aiming right at the blonde who had decided that she was going to be honest with the brunette.

“I sell cars, vintage cars- and I kill people but not so much anymore.”

Regina paused. Did she just say she killed people? She smiled at just how humorous the blonde was. Naturally she decided to go along with it, “Is that what you do in your spare time?”

Emma’s eyes moved towards the sound of a click that could only belong to the rifle, followed by a shot that apparently only she could hear. She moved quickly, acting as if she had tripped, simply to dodge the bullet that she knew was meant for her.

Regina’s brows furrowed, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Emma grabbed onto Regina’s hand, spinning her out in one swift dance move. All while another bullet had been shot, that made its way in between the two women, missing the blonde completely.

“Fuck!” Grunted the man, inspecting his weapon, thinking maybe there was something wrong with it.

Emma brought Regina’s body back towards her, catching her in her arms, smiling down at her as she did so before bringing her back up to her feet.

“What was that?” Regina smiled, her cheeks a bit flushed at the gesture.

“Oh, just some asshole trying to kill me. You wanna help me lose him?” Asked Emma, smirking happily that Regina didn’t freak out at all by her confession of being an assassin.

Regina of course, still figured this was just the blonde playing along. Which she quite enjoyed. She was certainly different than anyone she had ever met. Maybe she was the one. “Right behind you.” Was all she said, allowing the blonde to put an arm around her shoulders as they both took off running.

“Hey, maybe he’s after you. Is there something you’re not telling me?” Emma joked, highly enjoying the sound of Regina’s laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who has been enjoying this wild ride with me and following it and favoring it :) it means a lot to me! I meant to post this up last night, but I had to keep working on it until it was perfectly written to my liking. I hope all of you enjoy this next chapter! Happy reading.

Their ‘date’ lasted through the rest of the day, you know, after they had lost track of the guy that wanted to kill Emma. Of course, Regina kept on thinking it was all a joke from the blonde, just her trying to be her funny-fun self. While for Emma, it was actually a relieving feeling being open and honest for once and not be judged for what she did.

All through the rest of the day, they talked about one another like two open books. Regina listened to Emma with the same amount of attention she gave her, & vice versa. 

She did enjoy the way Emma would look at her, whenever she would catch her looking. And, she caught her looking a lot. No doubt she most likely had checked her out, but her most favorite thing about her, was that she would always look her in the eyes when in a conversation. 

She could get lost in those green eyes.

Just like Emma could get lost in those deep brown ones.

Everything about them together just clicked. It felt right.

Regina even found herself letting Emma in on things Robin never even knew. Not that he ever took the time to know them.

“So, you like pandas, huh?” Emma’s eyes remained on the brunette, too focused on her pearly white smile.

“Ever since I was a small child. And, I still do.” Regina’s eyes found green ones, “Is that weird?” 

The blonde shook her head, “Please. Far from it.”

Regina chuckled, “Robin always thought it was weird.”

“Robin’s an asshole.” She smiled at the sound of the brunette’s laugh, “Sorry.”

“No, you’re… you’re right. He is.” She stopped walking, just as Emma did, looking into the blonde’s eyes as Emma locked her stare with hers very suddenly.

“I disagree by the way. If you ask me, I think you are just as adorable as pandas are.” Emma’s hand up from behind her back, a tiny plush toy of a panda in her hand that covered her entire palm.

Regina couldn’t help but gasp in surprise as her eyes drank in the sight of the adorable creature, all while taking it in her grasp. “When did you get him?”

Emma shrugged, a smug look on her face, “I’m very sneaky.”

“I can see that,” She chuckled, “Thank you.”

Both their heads snapped up to the sound of loud music playing. It was a Spanish song from the rhythm alone. People were just having a party out in the street, enjoying themselves in a carefree manner. The ambient of it all was filled with such energy it made the brunette smile, which was all the indication and push Emma needed.

“Do you want to go dance?” She asked.

Regina’s brow lifted, “You can dance this?”

There was that smug look again. 

Emma took her by the hand, “The proof will be in the dancing. Come on.”

She didn’t give her much of a choice to say no, because before Regina knew it, they were already lost within the crowd of welcoming people- dancing their feet and hips away. Not that Regina dared to reject her on a dance. Emma really knew how to move. It was quite impressive, really. She followed all her steps well, sometimes it was hard to keep up with her. But, they made it work. Their bodies moved in sync. There wasn’t a moment during that dance and many others as the sky grew dark, where Regina wasn’t all smiles. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this good with anyone.

Or had this much fun dancing. Actually, she couldn’t even remember the last time she ever danced like this.

Emma was following her every move. She spinned her out and back towards her body at the right moments. But, her favorite was definitely when the blonde’s ass would be backing up on her pelvis to the same rhythm of the song. That and every time their eyes would meet with another, locking in place as their bodies were close enough. Faces only inches apart.

By that time, Regina was mentally checking off the list she had created in her head regarding the blonde.

Funny: Check.

Goofy: Check, check.

Adorable and unbelievably sweet: Check, check.

Great listener: Check.

Gorgeous: Check.

Great dancer: YES.

Incredibly hot: HELL YES.  
_____________________

Of course, to add to her sweetness, Emma had to walk the brunette back to her apartment. Okay, she offered her a ride, but she didn’t exactly park right in front of the complex. She loved walking with her too much for that. And to add to their perfection together, there they were, strolling down the empty street, wearing matching red t-shirts that read: _Thing 1, Thing 2._

“That was some impressive dancing skills you have there.” She continued as the blonde shyly smiled, walking hand in hand beside her. “You are just too perfect, aren’t you? I bet you don’t even have a single flaw.”

Emma chuckled, “I don’t know. I just like pushing myself, you know? Ever since I was a kid, I just always had to be the best in everything. Best in dancing. If I cook, I have to be the best at it. If I’m your girlfriend- best at it, you know? Killing that ex boyfriend of yours, best at it- if you want me to.” She placed a bright red clown nose on her own nose that she had taken from that party, looking right at the brunette, “I don’t know, I always have to be just out there.”

Regina laughed, taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage she had brought along with them. Her little toy panda tucked safely underneath her arm. “Can I be honest with you?”

“What?” Emma smiled, all while stopping right in front of the brunette’s apartment.

“You are… truliest… the most corniest person I’ve ever met.” She held up her index finger, “But, you are definitely number one.” She slowly removed the red nose from her face, chuckling as she leaned back against her front door. Her eyes locking in place with Emma’s as the blonde leaned in a little closer. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Emma whispered, her lips curving into a tiny smile. Her hand coming up as she removed a strand of hair from her face, “You are so beautiful.” Her smile grew as did the brunette’s, “That was corny, I know.”

Regina nodded, laughing, already feeling a little light headed from the drink, “So corny.” 

Had she been a hundred percent sober- her slowly leaning in and allowing her lips to come in contact with Emma’s as they shared a passionate kiss, right there outside her apartment- the very action would have shocked her. Because she was never one to make the first move. Far from it! But right now, here, with Emma being this adorable and, dare she say it- irresistible… she was all in.

Regina’s arms rested around the blonde’s neck as she felt her own arms circle her waist. Their lips pressing closer together, more than before.

She was definitely all in.

Their eyes connected with one another as their lips finally parted. Emma remained inches close, of course, which did a number of things to Regina right at this moment.

“Typically, this is the part where I would ask you if you wanted to come in.” Regina whispered, her eyes not being able to move away from Emma’s own lustful stare.

“Typically, this is the part where I would say, _‘I would love to come in.’”_ Replied Emma.

Both their lips still burning from that magical kiss.

“But?” Asked the brunette, knowing well there was a but at the end of that unfinished sentence.

“ _But…_ You are a little intoxicated and I wouldn’t feel right taking advantage of your vulnerable state.”

Regina nodded, instantly shaking herself of the thought that began circling her mind since they danced, and her eyes drank in the blonde’s body, “You’re right. You’re right, I’m vulnerable and I may be a little drunk and it would be unfair of me to ask that you come inside my apartment to get naked and enjoy all the orgasms in the world.”

Emma’s brows slowly shot up, her tongue wetting her lips, “Well, when you describe it that way,” She cleared her throat, her eyes landing on the brunette’s smirk, “I gotta tell you. You don’t sound too vulnerable.” She smiled while Regina let out one of her many intoxicating laughs.

There was no way she was going home.  
____________________

Grunts escaped them both as their bodies suddenly collided on the couch. Their lips locked in a war of exchanged kisses. Regina pushed the blonde up from her lying on top of her own body, only to remove her leather jacket off of her, all while their lips never parted from one another. As the blonde’s jacket pooled onto the floor, their bodies collided once again against one another to resume what they both so desired.

Mary Margaret, ever the concerned neighbor took the liberty of peeking into the brunette’s apartment, due to the door being left unlocked. Her lips parted, hand on her chest as she laid eyes on the heavy make out session before her on the couch.

She looked away momentarily, clearing her throat loud enough that both Emma and Regina looked up.

Regina groaned as Emma’s body shot up from hers, helping the brunette up on her feet.

“Regina, I didn’t realize you would be having company.”

Emma smiled, “Hey, Mary Margaret!”

The brunette’s brows furrowed, “Excuse me, I’m sorry. Do I know you?”

“No, I’m just the crazy woman Regina met at a supermarket.” She allowed Regina to take her by the hand and lead her into her bedroom.

“Good night, Mary Margaret.” Regina smiled, making her way into her bedroom.

Emma stood by the doorway of the brunette’s bedroom, looking directly at Mary Margaret, “I know where you live now. Whoa!” She exclaimed, feeling a pull that came from the brunette as the door shut behind them.

Mary Margaret blinked, “Okay…” She made her way towards the front door, looking over towards her neighbors bedroom, hearing muffled laughter coming from within the room before she walked out for the night.  
____________________

Emma rested on the brunette’s bed, propped up on her elbows. Her brows shot up once Regina came out wearing a silk robe with pandas on it. She quite enjoyed the site. Anything Regina wore made her look stunning. “Wow. You really do like pandas, huh?”

Regina smirked, showing off her robe, “They are cute.”

“Well, why don’t you park those cute little pandas over here?” She patted on the empty side of the bed, happy that the brunette joined her right after. 

Both their eyes locked onto each other. Regina’s brown ones looking down at their joined hands. The way Emma brought it up to her lips, placing a delicate kiss right on her scratched, injured knuckles.

“I hope you aren’t disappointed that we won’t be…” Regina’s voice trailed off, “I mean I want to, but I’m still a little angry about the whole…”

“About the asshole?” Asked Emma, her answer being confirmed at the nod from the brunette.

“However, I would love it if you stayed.”

“Sleepover?” She tapped her chin in though, “Hmm… a sleepover, huh?” A smile appeared on her lips, her body suddenly shot up as she stood on the bed and started jumping on it very much like a kid, “Yay! A sleepover! I’m going to have my first sleepover!”

Regina laughed, taken a back from the blonde’s response, her eyes locked on hers again once Emma plopped back onto the bed beside her.

“I’m sorry.” Replied Emma, taking a hold of the brunette’s hand once again, “I just really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Whispered Regina, leaning in the same time as Emma as their lips met in another passionate but soft kiss.

Love was a crazy thing. It hit both of them like a bullet, right in their hearts. It was wild because they both had just met and weren’t even on a first name basis yet. But, this was the first time either of them felt right at home. Like they were where they belonged.   
____________________

Jekyll grunted as they dropped a dead body near a bridge late that night. Wrapped up nicely inside a plastic cover. “Bitch has balls, I’ll give her that.” He told Killian, his right hand man for all intents and purposes. 

Killian shook his head, his eyes focused on the dead body before their feet, “I told you. Hiring her to kill your brother was a wrong move. I could have gotten the job done already. He’d be as good as dead.”

Jekyll chuckled, patting Killian on the shoulder, “You’re job is to get rid of her. You do that and I’ll let you kill my brother for me.”

Killian smirked.

Jekyll, “Swan grew a conscience.” He shook his head, looking down at the body before them, “That’s a wrong thing to have in this business.” He motioned towards the dead body, “Help me with him.”

Killian bent down to grab a hold of the dead corpose’s feet, while Jekyll held onto the other side. Without hesitation, both threw the body over the bridge, the sound of the water splashing being the last thing they heard.   
____________________

Regina’s eyes slowly opened to the light of a new morning to find an empty spot on her bed where Emma had fallen asleep beside her. She smiled at the sight of a note that had been folded up and placed neatly on her pillow. The panda plushy placed right on top. She placed the toy on her chest as she read the note that held the blonde’s scratchy handwriting.

**_I had to go to work, but I’ll see you tonight._**

Her smile grew at the sight of a stick figure drawing that was meant to be her taming a cat, while she held a chair in one hand and a whip in the other. She placed the note aside while she remained in bed for a little longer, taking the tiny panda in her embrace. Her mind swimming with memories of her entire day with the mysterious, crazy blonde that had stolen her heart at first sight.  
____________________

Emma walked along the sidewalk, all smiles and with music blasting through her earbud, happier than she had felt in a long time. 

Off in the distance, across the street, Whale, or as he was known to the fellow officer that was in the car with him, Knox- both were keeping a close eye on her as she walked along.

“Is that her?” Detective Patrick asked him.

“That’s her.” Whale replied, his eyes focused on the blonde.

“How long did you say you’ve been tracking this girl?” Asked Patrick, wanting to know more about the woman that Whale informed him was most wanted on their list for being extremely dangerous.

“FBI has been on her for ten years. CIA has been on her for 15. I’ve been at her for five.”

Patrick leaned his head to get a better look at the attractive blonde, “Why don’t we just grab her right now? I could call in for back up and she would have nowhere to run.”

Whale turned to glare at the man, “Do you really want to clean up that many bodies?”  
____________________

Kathryn came into the brunette’s apartment, the faint sound of _Heartstrings_ by Berlin playing on the radio that Regina kept in her kitchen, while the scent of freshly made pancakes hit her nostrils. Her brows furrowed at the glowing sight of the brunette as she danced in front of her stove, wearing her panda robe.

She certainly was in a much better mood.

“What on earth is going on here?” She finally had to ask.

Regina smiled, looking over her shoulder at her best friend, “Good morning! You’re just in time for breakfast. Sit down.”

Kathryn sat, her eyes not moving from her best friend’s happy behavior, “Mary Margaret stopped me just outside. Is it true you had a complete stranger up here last night?”

Regina smirked, that was her only answer.

“Are you crazy? You just broke it off with Robin- what’s her name?” Asked Kathryn, standing up from the breakfast table.

Regina stacked up three pancakes on a plate, her brows knitting in thought, “You know… I don’t even know her name.” She chuckled, “We spent ten hours with one another yesterday and I never even asked her for her name.”

Kathryn’s mouth parted open, “Her? You slept with a woman and you don’t even know her name?”

Regina sat down the stack of pancakes, gathering up the next batch on a plate as she joined the blonde at her breakfast table, “I didn’t sleep with her! Alright, we slept together, but we didn’t have sex. We actually cuddled, it was adorable.” A tiny smile appeared across her lips at the memory and feel of the blonde’s arms around her.

Kathryn snapped her fingers right in her best friend’s face, “Regina. Focus. Now be honest with me, because as your best friend I have a right to know. Are you having some type of mental breakdown or something? I mean I know Robin leaving-”

The brunette’s fork clattered on her plate as she chewed on her pancake, “The hell with Robin. I was the one who threw him out. Besides, she’s different,” She smiled, “I don’t know what it is about her but we connected. I think I love her. Is that too soon?”

“Uh, yeah. Way, way too soon.” Kathryn blinked, “How can you possibly love someone when you don’t even know their first name? I mean, what if this girl turns out to be like a serial killer or something?” Her eyes looked around the apartment, “Is she still here?”

Regina shook her head, “She had to go to work. But, we’ll see each other tonight.”

“You’re seeing her again?”

Regina nodded, taking another bite of her pancakes, “We have a date. Can you help me? I want to look my best for tonight.”

Kathryn blinked, her fork not having any type of movement whatsoever. She wasn’t sure what was going on with Regina. She couldn’t even remember ever seeing her this incredibly happy. It frightened her almost. But, she needed to meet this mystery woman in her best friend’s life. After all, what type of friend would she be if she didn’t?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! :) A short but very fun read to make up for my not updating last night. I hope you all enjoy it.

Whale sat at a corner bakery, picking up his cup of hot coffee as he was about to take a sip. When his phone rang, which made him mentally grunt as he placed his cup back down on the table to answer the call. “What do you want?” 

“What the hell, Whale?” Killian’s voice sounded on the other end of the phone, “You didn’t say this was going to be a fucking massacre.”

Whale smirked, “What did you expect, Killian? I trained her well. I warned your guys not to go in there, but they didn’t listen.”

“Yeah, well she will be dead by tonight, because I’m going after her myself.” Killian hissed.

Whale adjusted himself in his seat, his brows shooting up in surprise, “Oh, really? If your dead mates couldn’t get to her, what makes you think you will?”

“What, you have a bloody better idea?”

Whale nodded, “Always, yeah. I always have a better idea. Listen to me, I know Swan, alright? I know her weak spot. I trained her.”

“Alright. So, what do you suggest we do?”

“It’s simple. We wait.” instructed Whale.

Killian stood from where he was sitting, “We wait? What good will that do? My bosses want the job done now, alright, we don’t have bloody time to wait around like pussies!”

“That’s exactly what we are going to wait around as my friend. We’ll all be in one big pussy parade.” Whale mocked, smirking as he knew that would anger Killian. And it did.

“You watch your damn mouth, Whale! Don’t forget who you’re talking to.” 

_Click._

Whale tucked his phone back inside his suit pocket, his eyes looking up at the cop that was helping him with Emma Swan’s case. “Women.” He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Patrick chuckled, showing off his wedding ring, “I hear ya. I’m married myself.” He took a bite of his pastry, “Hey, what’s with this Whale guy?”

Whale’s eyes locked on the man in front of him, “What?”

“Victor Whale. His name keeps coming up in the files.” Said Patrick, “He used to work with our suspect, Swan, right? Some sort of master of disguise, secret agent-type dude.” He continued as Whale nodded, “I mean, I didn’t read the whole thing but-”

“Of course you didn’t.” Whale took another sip of his coffee, not giving any indication of his nerves settling inside his stomach that his name popped up in the police files. “If you had, you’d know that Whale has been missing for nearly twelve years now. They worked together in the Ultra program in the CIA, but that went down in flames. End of story. Forget Whale. Let’s focus on one psycho at a time.”

Patrick nodded, not suspecting a thing about Whale being right in front of him, “Yeah, alright.”  
____________________

_Knock. Knock._

Regina was all smiles at the sound of the knocks just outside her door. Emma had agreed to pick her up for their date.

“She’s punctual, I’ll give her that.” Kathryn said, looking at the clock that marked 7:00pm.

“Be nice.” Regina warned her, as she stood in front of the door. Her smile only growing when she spotted her favorite pair of green eyes and charming smile that shined only for her. “Hi.”

“Hey, Panda.” Emma smiled, her gaze falling on the brunette’s body, which looked stunning. As always.

“Did you just call me panda?” Regina’s brows furrowed, chuckling.

“Yeah, you know because you are cute as a panda. It’s a nickname.” Replied Emma, her eyes moving towards Kathryn who now stood behind the brunette. “Hi.”

Regina turned towards Kathryn, “This is Kathryn.”

Kathryn smiled, “I’m the best friend. Regina has told me all about you, but she didn’t mention a name. And you are…?”

“Going to be late if we don’t leave now.” Emma smiled over at Regina, “I made us a reservation.”

“Oh, sounds wonderful.” Regina smiled, making her way out the door but not before looking at her best friend and saying, “Be a dear and lock the door on your way out?”

“Regina, you can’t be serious-”

“I’ll bring her back safely, I promise.” Said Emma, looking over her shoulder. Her hand resting on the small of the brunette’s back as she lead her towards her car.

“Regina! This is crazy, you don’t even know her age!” Shouted Kathryn.

Regina stopped, looking over to the blonde, “You know, she’s right. I don’t even know your age.”

Emma grinned, holding the door open for the brunette, “I’m twenty seven.” She extended her hand, which Regina shook instantly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure is all mine.” Replied Regina as she mounted the blonde’s yellow bug. She would love to know her name, but then again, she knew Emma would tell her when she was good and ready too. Things felt like they were going so well, and she loved the mystery that she was. She didn’t want to lose that.

As for Emma. She wanted badly to tell her her name, but for her own protection, it was best she didn’t know it just yet.  
____________________

Indeed, Emma was sitting at their reserved table, enjoying a glass of bourbon. Her eyes lighting up at the sight of the brunette as she walked her way back to their table from the bathroom. In fact, she was sitting there thinking that she had never, in her life, seen a more beautiful pair of curves inside a blue dress.

She had it bad. That she knew.

She stood, pulling the brunette’s chair back for her to sit. Exchanging a smile, as the brunette took her seat. She moved back to her own chair.

Regina took in the sight of the clothes the blonde decided to wear. A pair of dress pants, a blue dress shirt and her leather jacket. She knew how to dress, that was for sure. “You clean up nicely. I’m not quite sure about that jacket though.”

Emma looked down at her jacket, “This is my lucky jacket. I’ve never parted with it. It’s saved me from plenty of kills before.”

Regina smiled, going along with what she thought was a joke, “I see, so it’s like your shield from all the bullets that have had your name on them over the years?”

Emma chuckled, “Shield, yeah. I like that.” Her eyes caught sight of another pair of eyes that were staring their way. Killian was sitting by the bar right across from their table, enjoying a glass of rum. She recognized him immediately. She knew what he was here for and there was no way she would allow him to ruin this date for her. 

No way.

“Excuse me for a minute. I have to step outside for just a moment.”

“Oh…” Regina’s eyes followed the blonde as she stood, puzzled by her sudden action, “Okay.”

Emma’s eyes connected with Killian’s as she finished up the remainder of her bourbon. She excelled sharply, nodding her head at him as he followed right behind her as they both stepped outside the restaurant.

“Listen,” Emma spoke, as Killian turned to face her, “This really isn’t a good time. I’m on a date, okay? And I really like this girl. So, could we possibly do this tomorrow? I could kill you at a park. Kill you at a beach, maybe we could rent a nice hotel room, I’ll kill you there. You know, we could get a nice fruit basket and hold hands.”

“Fuck you, Swan.” Was Killian’s reply.

Emma’s eyes were on his hand as he was reaching for his gun. Her hand came up, catching his arm before her could even aim his weapon at her. A shot was fired off to the side, as her foot quickly kicked him in the stomach. Killian grunted in pain as she didn’t let go of his arm, instead she twisted it, making him walk a few steps behind her before swinging him around, knocking him to the ground as she extended her other arm out for him to slam into hard. All while taking his weapon away from him. She took the magazine out, throwing both parts of the weapon on the floor. 

“Are we done?” She asked, adjusting her jacket as she began walking back inside.

“Where the bloody hell do you think you’re going, Swan?” Emma stopped as she held the door open, “I’m going to kill you and that bitch you’re with.”

Emma’s body turned to face him again, her brow raised, “What?”

“You heard me.” The swish of a knife being pulled by Killian was heard, “Let’s go.”

Emma began to remove her jacket, hanging it by a chair that was placed outdoors. “Now, why did you have to go and threaten her? That’s not a nice thing to say.”

While their fight was about to take place again just outside, Regina waited patiently at their table, unaware of what the blonde was doing right now.

“Alright, give me a second.” Emma brushed her hair back, grabbing it into a messy ponytail.

Killian held onto his knife, chuckling as a smirk appearing on his lips, “Yeah, let me know when you’re ready, princess.”

Emma’s feet did a sly dance move, dodging Killian’s knife as he swung it in her direction. Her arm came up as she blocked another swing, then another. 

Killian grunted with each swing, louder on the third one as the blonde twisted his arm, her other hand quickly smacking him across the face, and striking him directly on the chest with both palms.

A pop was heard that came from the blonde’s neck, retaking position, knowing that the only way to stop this guy was to kill him. Just as she predicted, Killian threw another attempted strike, one that made her bend backward towards the ground, throwing a kick directly to his face. Her body spinned as her other leg threw a round kick to the man’s arm, causing the knife to clank on the bare, wet pavement. 

But, he wasn’t about to give up just yet.

Two more swishing sounds were heard as Killian pulled out two more knives from behind his jacket. “You’re dead!” He shouted, swinging the knives at her direction, only to grunt in pain. Emma was clearly too fast for him, His right swing was blocked with her left hand, his left swing was blocked with her right, her body twisted as if she were in a Dancing with the Stars competition, lifting up his arms above her head as she twisted his wrists with all her might.

“Fuck!” Killian grunted, clearly feeling the pain more and more as the blonde’s body stood right with his.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Emma smirked, bending his wrists downward this time, causing him to get on his knees, all while she controlled his hands to end up on his chest as the tips of his own knives were directly at his throat. 

She pulled him back up on his feet, grunts and all, keeping his wrists locked in her grip, stretching out one of his arms, as she bent the other inward towards his body. Moving him with one swift motion anyway she pretty much wanted to. She twisted one arm then the other, their faces only inches close. Her body made its way around him while she held him closer.

“Whoa!” 

Both their heads turned to the sight of a guy on his cellphone, who had spotted them in what looked like a very weird, compromising situation.

“Don't mind us. One too many drinks.” Emma said, as the guy silently went back inside the restaurant.

“Get off me!” Killian grunted as he managed to escape the blonde’s grasp, his body slamming against the wooden fence. His eyes grew wide as Emma had tossed one of the blades directly near his face. So quick it dug into the fence. His nostrils flared up as he yelled out and charged right at her, only to be met with his second knife, which was now inserted directly into his throat.

Emma swiftly pushed him away from her, watching as his lifeless body fell onto the trash bags that were on the floor. She could still hear him gurgling on his own blood, but he was pretty much dead already.

“Alright, have you had enough now?” She asked, as a big red line of blood made its way out from the corner of his mouth, “You could have gotten blood on me.” She let her hair down, fixing it as she looked at her own reflection through a car window that was parked right by them, “I just…” She sighed in frustration, “I want it to go well, you know. I really like her.” 

She grabbed her jacket from the chair, placing it back on around her body as she entered the restaurant. She grabbed onto a napkin that was by the bar, wiping the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead before joining Regina back on their table.

“I was wondering where you had gone,” Regina smiled, “Did you have to finish a book on tape?”

Emma released a breath as she sat down, smiling, “I’m sorry about that. I had to kill someone in the parking lot. He was a real asshole.”

Regina chuckled, “Of course. You are pretty popular if everyone just wants to kill you.”

Emma chuckled, “You have no idea.”

“Well, as long as it wasn’t Robin.” She wanted to joke too.

“Oh, no, are you kidding? I’m saving him for last.” Emma smiled, “Hey, do you mind if I move right next to you?” She didn’t wait for a yes from the brunette, she went right ahead and moved her chair right next to hers. In case anymore assholes decided to show up and try to ruin their date. Especially, she wasn’t about to allow for anyone to hurt Regina.

“That’s fine by me. I like this better, actually.” Regina smiled.

“Yeah? I’m starving!”

“I’m sure you must be, after you just killed someone in the parking lot, you do look exhausted.”

“Yeah, let’s order some food.” Replied Emma, lifting her hand up to get a waiters attention.  
____________________

A pair of white knuckles rested on a desk. Hyde’s breathing accelerated up and down rapidly as he stared into the eyes of his twin brother. Turns out, the man Jekyll had disposed of in that plastic wrap was Hyde’s right hand man. He killed him with the plan to make it seem as if someone bigger than them, with more power was after him. That way he wouldn’t suspect that his own brother wanted to have him killed.

“Alright,” Spoke Hyde, “Run this by me one more time. What exactly happened? No, no,” He lifted a finger, “How? Explain to me, how did this happen.”

“What can I say? He fucked up, you know. I told him not to make that deal.” Jekyll replied.

“You told him? You were supposed to be with him!” His voice raised an octave, “Explain to me, how you weren’t with him- why weren’t you with him when I gave you a direct order!”

A pair of female hands rested on Hyde’s shoulders, as she drew in a deep breath, indicating that he should do the same. “Count to ten, Hyde.”

Hyde’s eyes closed, inhaling slowly, while he exhaled it out, “I’m fine. Thank you.” His eyes opened, “Alright, brother. You said you had a plan? I’m listening.”

“Well, I thought, what if I bring in someone I know? Someone good. She’s an expert, she uh, is like Bruce Lee and James Bond all rolled into one.” Jekyll replied, hoping he could bring Emma in here to force her to kill his brother for him.

Hyde shook his head, rubbing his temples, “No, no. I am not about to bring in someone nobody from the outside. That’s how this whole mess started!” He stood, shaking his index finger, “No. I’m bringing in dad.”

“Why the hell would you want to do something like that? Don’t bring him into this, he’s retired, he doesn’t want-”

His hand shook with anger, “He doesn’t want to hear about all the mistakes you keep making, but he does anyway, doesn’t he?!” He grabbed a hold of a liquor bottle, slamming it against the desk as it shattered into a million pieces.

Jekyll rolled his eyes, “Oh, that’s great, Hyde! That’s eight years of therapy right there.”

Hyde closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths as he felt the familiar hands on his shoulders again, “I’m fine,” he counted rapidly, “one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…” A smile spread across his lips as he stared back at his stupid, stupid brother, “Alright. Alright, bring in your… so called professional and I will meet with her.”

Jekyll grinned, “I’ll do just that. Don’t you worry.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and still here, writing for your entertainment during this crazy quarantined time we find ourselves in. I hope you all love this new update, it was a fun one and I changed it up a bit by adding an extra scene in it for you all. ;) Also, you will be happy to know that in a few moments, I will be updating Return To Me as well, so go check it out if you haven't already lol I'd be really grateful. 
> 
> Stay home, stay safe and read on! :)

A hot pot of hot chocolate was picked up off Regina’s stove by Emma. She whistled a tune to herself while she poured some for her… girlfriend? Inside a black mug, and then herself some inside another mug. She sprayed whipped cream onto the top for her, sprinkling some cinnamon right after. “There you go. That’s my famous hot chocolate. Enjoy that.”

“Thank you.” Regina smiled, taking a small sip as the liquid was still too hot. But even with that small sip, she could taste Christmas in that cup of hot chocolate. Her eyes meeting the blonde who was waiting for her critique. “That’s _really_ good.”

Emma grinned, holding her cup close to her lips that was already topped with whipped cream and cinnamon, “Thank you.”

Regina took in the sound of the faint music playing in the background. Her head was swimming with a much needed question she had been meaning to ask Emma all night.

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you. What’s your name?” She finally asked.

The tiny sip that Emma drank in from her steaming cup going down the wrong pipe in surprise. It wasn’t enough to make her get a coughing fit, but it was enough to burn the inside of her mouth. She placed a hand over her mouth, “Sorry.” She cleared her throat, “My name?”

Regina nodded, a hand on her hip, obviously waiting for an answer. “It’s just, we’ve been out on dates already and, I’ve told you my name but I don’t even know your name.” She smiled.

The blonde cleared her throat again, placing her cup of hot chocolate down on the counter top, “Uh… yeah, you know, I, I don’t really like my name.” She nodded at the sight of the brunette’s creased brows, “Yeah, it just, it makes me kind of angry because I hate it so much. You know, I’ve been really honest with you about everything and I know it’s only been a couple of days, it’s not a big accomplishment or anything, but I just really don’t like my name.”

Regina blinked at the blonde’s odd and nervous behavior regarding her name, “Alright.”

“I just, it’d be better if you didn’t know. I don’t want to tell you. Is that okay?” Emma blurted out, her hands tucking inside her jean pockets.

Regina nodded, placing a hand on the blonde’s bicep, “That’s fine. Relax,” She chuckled, which made Emma chuckle rather nervously, “You’re so adorably weird.” She placed her cup aside, thinking of another question that had been circling her mind, “Um, may I ask you another question?”

Emma nodded, “Sure.”

“How do you do that thing that you do?”

“What thing?” Emma asked, her brows furrowing.

“That thing you did inside the store. You just have this way of moving sometimes, it’s like you know…”

“Oh. That thing.” Emma nodded, smirking, “Would you like to see a trick?”

Regina’s brow raised, wondering what other crazy thing the blonde had in store for her. “Alright.” She was hesitant to answer, but was sure she wanted to see whatever it was Emma was about to show her.

_Wicked Game_ by Chris Issak played out while Regina’s eyes were focused on the blonde who was rolling up her sleeves to her shirt. Which confused her, because given their successful dates and now being in her apartment, alone, with soft, sensual music playing in the background, it would be a perfect time to make passionate love. She moved her head, following the blonde’s movements as she went back inside the kitchen, coming back out with a few selected knives. She watched as she set them down perfectly side by side, smallest to biggest. The biggest being a butcher knife.

The brunette blinked in confusion as Emma stood quietly before her, “Uh… should I be frightened right now?”

“Only if you cut yourself.” Emma’s reply was blunt, which Regina wasn’t sure if she should just be frightened or making a run for it right now. 

This was so, not what she had in mind.

“I have to be honest with you, what I had in mind when you asked if I wanted to see a trick, didn’t involve knives.”

“Well, first time for everything.” Emma smirked as Regina let out a light laugh right after. “It’s not that, this is an actual trick.” She held out her hands in front of the brunette, “Hold out your hands.”

Regina glared.

“Trust me. Just hold out your hands.”

Regina connected her palms against the blonde’s, feeling an electric current over take her body by their touch alone. Her eyes following the blonde’s movements she was creating with her hands as she moved Regina’s along the way. It was almost as if they were doing some type of yoga technique with just their hand movements.

“Ever since I was a little girl, I had this theory.” Green eyes focused on their hand movements, while Regina’s moved towards how slow and therapeutic Emma’s hands moved hers, to her own green eyes. Taking in her focused features. “Keep up with my movements.” 

Regina grinned, her eyes quickly focusing on their hands, trying her best to keep up with her circular, inward and outward motions. “I’m trying.”

“Everything we see, like physical things, it’s all just islands. And under it, carrying it, is this sweeping current.” She moved her hand right in front of the brunette, moving slowly behind her, like a dance in slow motion, “And if you pay attention, you can start to feel it.” She reached for her other hand, moving them slowly in a wave like motion, soon releasing them, smirking at the feel of olive toned hands mimicking the movements she was making as she placed her hands above hers. It was as beautiful a sight as a pack of birds swiftly moving with one another. “That’s it. You can feel it, right?”

Regina was amazed, just watching their hands. That amazement soon turned into fear as Emma bent down, picking up a kitchen knife as she held it before her. “Uh…” She chuckled nervously.

“It’s okay. Just concentrate on the knife.” Emma’s voice was a whisper beside her ear. Her hot breath tickling her hair. Her hands moving the knife like a wave, flipping it before her as she caught it again within the palm of her hand, flipping it again as she switched hands. 

She was fast, but Regina was watching all of her movements in slow motion. Almost as if they were connecting on a totally different level. 

It made the brunette smirk even, all while she focused more on the knife as the blonde’s voice locked into her brain.

Emma flipped the knife again, catching it with her other opened hand, while she pointed the blade close to the brunette’s chest and then away. Moving it again like sea waves, “Now if we can feel the current, we can feel other things inside the current.” She moved the knife slowly towards her other hand, while Regina’s head followed swiftly, “People. Watch the knife…” She moved around her, standing in front of her once again, holding the knife at the same distance. “And we can feel how the current will move them.” She switched the knife to her other hand, “And we can see where they’ll go.” She moved the knife in a circular motion above their heads and down, “It’s all in the movement, you see, it pushes itself.” She closed in the knife between both her palms, bringing it back down slowly, right between them, “It’s easier to move with it than against it.”

Regina’s eyes looked up into green eyes and a raised brow, feeling as if she were placed in a trance.

The corner of Emma’s lip turned upward into a tiny smirk, her hand, which held the knife swiftly moving in an upward motion as the knife shot out of her hand and straight up in the air between them.

Regina’s eyes were still too focused on Emma’s, until she caught the knife making its way back down between them, almost in a slow motion state. There her eyes couldn’t help but follow the knife, growing instantly worried that it would stab one of them at their feet. To her surprise, Emma’s hand caught it right on the base, before it could even hit the floor.

“Jesus Chirst!” Regina shouted, moving away from her as she became angry and frightened. 

Emma’s brows furrowed, “What?”

“Why the hell would you do that?!” Asked Regina, completely frightened now more than angry.

Emma blinked, stammering at the brunette’s unexpected response, “Wh- I- I thought you were going to catch it.” 

Her brows shot up, eyes grew wide, “Catch it?! Are you insane?”

“Did you not see where it was gonna go?” Asked Emma, still confused by what had happened. 

Confused, because Regina was special. And not the type of special a person becomes simply because they become your entire world. No. _Special._ Ever since Emma saw her in that store, she wasn’t only captivated by her beauty and strength. She was captivated by instincts Regina clearly never knew she’s had. Instincts that were being awakened with that knife trick. She just needed to see it for herself.

“I can’t catch a knife!” 

Emma shook her head, “Sure, you can.”

“No, I can’t!” 

“Yes, you can. Do you remember last night, when we were dancing? You have an energy. You have a knack for this.” The blonde assured her.

Regina placed two fingers on each temple, shaking her head, “This is crazy.” She murmured, pointing to the blonde next, “You- you’re crazy! You could have seriously hurt me!”

Emma shook her head, “I know you feel it too, Gina. You don’t know how yet, but I can keep showing you. I watched you carefully while I was guiding you, I looked into your eyes, I saw it-”

Regina placed her hand out before the blonde as she wanted to step closer, “No, you know- no.” She sighed, “Look, I had a really amazing night with you, I think you’re pretty amazing, but I also really think you should leave right now. You need to leave.”

Emma stood in place, “You can feel it.”

“It doesn’t matter what I feel!”

Without another word, Emma threw the knife right at the brunette without hesitation. A smirk appearing on her thin lips as Regina’s hand came up just as quickly, catching it with her bare hand by the blade. 

Regina chuckled, her eyes focused on the blade she now held, “I did that?” She asked, still finding it hard to believe what just happened.

Emma nodded, her smirk only growing, “Yeah, you did! You did that.” She picked up another knife, flipping it in the air as she held it by the blade, tossing it directly at the brunette.

She couldn’t help but laugh in amazement as she caught it with her other hand just the same as she had the first one. “Are these enchanted right now?”

Emma let out a small laugh, “All you, Gina. You want to throw one of those back at me?”

“Are you crazy? No.” She shook her head.

“Come on.”

“No. You are crazy.” Regina laughed.

Emma smiled, “Yeah, we’ve kind of established that. Hey, I trust you.”

Regina’s eyes grew dark as she looked into the blonde’s, a smirk appearing on her lips.

This was nuts, right? Normal couples would often find themselves bonding over embarrassing stories each person went through, or by watching a cheesy film and laughing about it. But, these two? Throwing knives, wave currents and a hidden bad-ass Regina Mills wasn’t ever aware that she even possessed until Emma Swan spotted her inside that store.

Regina threw one of the knives, watching as Emma twisted her body around to catch it with her bare hand. 

A pearly white smirk appearing on her thin lips, “Pretty cool, huh?” Her other hand came up towards her chest, catching the second knife Regina threw at her.

Next, Emma picked up the butcher knife, tossing it at the brunette, which she caught just as quickly. Followed by one of the knives she was holding, then the other. All while Regina caught them all with just as easy movements as the blonde’s.

It wasn’t enough to say that Emma was proud of what she had brought up to the surface right now.

She smirked, nodding at Regina, “Yeah, baby. That’s all you. I’m never wrong about these things.”

The knives were heard clanking together around Regina’s feet as she released them in one go. She began moving slowly towards the blonde, “So… it’s like a pulse?”

“Yeah, kind of. I never tried to explain it to anybody before.”

“Is that so?” Regina’s brow raised, her eyes focused on the pair of green before her.

Emma shook her head, “Yeah, cross my heart.” Her eyes connecting with dark brown ones.

“Why me?” She whispered.

“Because I wanted you to know, I needed you to know,” Emma whispered, “I mean you have this… grace. Ever since the first time I saw you, I just knew you’d understand.”

“And that’s how you knew I would catch the knife?” Regina asked.

“Actually, I didn’t know you would catch the knife,” The assassin chuckled, “I believed you could catch the knife, I wanted you to catch the knife. You’re the one who did it. You’re the one who knew. In the end it was all you.” She searched for an answer in her eyes, “Are- are you mad?”

Regina shook her head, “No. Strangely, I’m not mad.” She chuckled, “But, I do think I’ve gone crazy. I mean, my mother always said never to play with knives, and here I am tossing them around as if they were beach balls.”

Emma smirked, “Well, first time for everything, right?”

Regina let out a laugh, her body moving closer to the blonde’s as if it had a mind of its own, “Would you think I was mad if I also said that I want you?”

Emma’s smirk disappeared, her eyes turning a slight dark green, “Oh, yeah. I’m afraid you’d be totally bonkers. But, I’d love that about you just as I do everything else.”

Regina nodded, slightly brushing the blonde’s romantic words off, her lust taking over, “Then, shut up and kiss me.” She pulled the blonde in for a kiss, their lips crashing against one another as her arms wrapped around her neck even tighter. 

That was all Emma needed for her hands to take the next step. They moved, almost in slow motion again, taking in the feel of every curve Regina had hidden underneath her clothes. All the way down, taking in the feel of two perfectly rounded butt cheeks. Heated breathes were exchanged all while Emma’s tongue invited itself inside the brunette’s mouth.

Of course, between that, her quick hands and the way her arms were able to lift her body up off the ground with ease- Regina was already hers for the taking. Her brain unable to understand how that entire knife play managed to turn her on more than ever. Even Robin could never turn her on this much. Actually, now that she thought about it… no one was ever able to turn her on as much as Emma had right now.

The blonde moved towards where the bedroom was, loving the feeling of Regina’s fingers mixing inside her golden hair. With one swift move of her foot, she managed to shut the door, moving towards the bed until the back of her knees hit the end of it, causing her body to collapse backward.

Grunts escaped both women as their bodies hit the bed.

Emma’s eyes opened back up at the feel of their lips parting suddenly parting, finding Regina’s dark stare looking back at her. “What is it? Do you wish to stop?”

“You’re not going to pull a James Bond move on on me, are you?”

Emma’s brow raised, as Regina chuckled.

“You know how in the films, he always sleeps with the girl and the following morning he leaves?”

Emma brushed back a strand of black hair, “That’s because he’s a man of many. While I am a woman of just one.”

Regina smiled, leaning back down to connect her lips to thin pink ones. Their bodies tangling up in one another once again. Emma could possibly be the corniest person alive, but she loved her for it.  
____________________

Breathless moans were exchanged hours into the night, coming from both women as their bodies found themselves buried underneath the bed sheets. This being round number ten, neither of them able to get enough of each other and the waves of current that passed through their bodies every time they would give one another a mind blowing orgasm. 

Of course, Regina had slept with women before. But, Emma Swan… she outranked them. 

The way her hips moved against Regina’s own as her fingers worked their magic inside of her was just mind numbing. She was fast when she wanted to be, slow when she needed to be. Even sex was a dance to her. Only this wasn’t _just_ sex. 

Not to Emma.

Not to Regina.

This was a work of art. A magical dance that was made just for them. And what a dance. In fact, when Emma told her that she always needed to be the best in everything, she wasn’t kidding. 

As Regina’s moans only grew louder, her nails raked across the blonde’s back, leaving red scratch marks along their path, all while Emma’s face dug into the crook of her neck. Which caused the brunette to moan even louder, that had she known her name, she would have chanted it like a prayer at the feel of teeth biting down on her pulse point. Followed by a hot, wet tongue that soothed right after.

Emma’s grunts and moans grew louder, allowing Regina to cause her to roll over on her back, until her body was positioned on hers again. 

What they didn’t realize was that with all their wild, but passionate and sensual love making, their bodies were almost at the edge of the bed. Which was confirmed as soon as they rolled over again, because this had soon become a game of _I-get-to-be-on-top-now._

Which was all new to Regina, given that she never wished to fight for dominance in her life. Until Emma Swan that is.

A loud thudding sound was heard, followed by grunts as both naked bodies soon fell off the bed, onto the hardwood floor, taking part of the bed sheets with them as they landed. Emma ending on top again.

“Shit! I’m sorry. Are you alright?” Asked Emma, trying to catch her breath as Regina’s laughter was heard in the mix.

“Don’t stop now, keep going!” Ordered Regina as the blonde was happy to oblige. Even on the cold floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! lol I know, I've taken a while, but I was in a bit of a funk, however, I want all my readers to know I am writing now and determined to post as much as I can. I come with two new updates to this story that I hope you will love. Both chapters were certainly fun to write out. I hope to provide for you some of the laughter that these chapters managed to give me. :) We could certainly use laughter during this time. Happy reading!

Regina woke up the next morning with an ear to ear grin. Her eyes fell on the sleeping body next to her, lying peacefully on her stomach, while her arms hugged the pillow underneath her head. She watched her peaceful state, concentrating on her back muscles as they moved while she breathed. Her brows furrowed slightly at the sight of a noticeable scar that was behind her right shoulder. Her fingers lightly traced it, jerking back as Emma twitched in her sleep, mumbling something to herself. Obviously dreaming.

The brunette couldn’t help but smile at how adorable she was, even in her sleeping state. 

She slowly moved out of her bed, wanting her to continue sleeping. She placed her silk bathrobe on as she wandered into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for when she woke up. A couple of french toast & bacon later, Regina decided to jump in the shower.

A shower that Emma soon joined into, greeting at her with a smile and a banana in her hand, chewing on her first bite. “Fancy meeting you here. You come here a lot?” She asked, offering the brunette a bite of her banana, which she took.

Regina chuckled, chewing on her bite, “Did you not like my breakfast?”

“Are you kidding? I loved it. I just love fruit.” She took another bite of her banana, “There’s this really nice place I want to take you too, we can get the best muffins there. Would you want to go?”

“Yeah!” Regina smiled, “Sounds good.”

“I have to make like a five second stop though before we go, but afterwards I’ll be happy to take you.”

“Alright.” The brunette’s smile grew as she was pulled into the blonde’s arms next. She couldn’t resist bringing their lips together for a loving kiss.

So what if they were moving too fast? She was in love and after last night and these past couple of days she’s spent with the blonde- she knew Emma loved her too.

And nothing could change that.  
____________________

Emma’s bug was parked off to the side of the road, the assassin’s eyes were on the lookout for who she was expecting to see. 

Regina’s eyes were focused on Emma, who turned to look her way as she spoke, “Do you think it’s weird that I don’t even remember what my life used to be like anymore, after you came along?”

Emma shook her head, “No. I feel the exact same way.” She smiled.

“You do?” She smiled as Emma nodded once again, “You know this morning, when we were in bed-”

“Yeeeeah… I’m sorry about that, I guess I shouldn’t of eaten those chilly dogs, huh? That’s what made it smell so bad.”

“No, no.” Regina released a small laugh, “You’re such an idiot.” She shook her head, “No, um… I saw the scar on your back.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Emma turned to look out the window of her car, giving her attention to Regina quickly after, “That was a long time ago. I was in Serbia chasing this guy all over the tundra and uh… you know, that whole area is a war zone.”

Regina nodded, her brows furrowing, chuckling to herself, thinking how on earth could she come up with such crazy stories.

“I finally find the guy and he’s already dead. This is when I used to work for a corporation. The CIA, etc. Anyway, a piece of ceiling tile missed my heart by about two inches. Some rubble hit my back. That’s where the scar is from. It hit me in the head and they said I had brain damage. Blah blah blah, Doctors.” She rolled her eyes, chuckling, “And this old friend of mine turned on me and that’s why he blew up the building. Pretty shitty thing to do.” She turns to look at a man standing by a bridge, “Hey, there’s the guy I’m supposed to meet. You wait and when I come back I’ll finish the rest of my story.” Emma smiled, leaning as she placed a kiss to the brunette’s cheek, “You look beautiful.” 

Regina’s smile was gone as Emma exited the car. She couldn’t help but wonder if that story she was telling her was actually true. It sounded pretty convincing enough, and never once during the story did she see Emma cracking any type of smile because of it.

Her eyes were focused on the blonde who did as she said. She met up with this guy near a bridge, who wanted her to do a little job. At least that’s all Emma knew. Jekyll had actually set up a meeting between her and his brother. At least that’s what he had made his brother think. It was all set up so she could kill him then and there. But to his surprise, or the guy keeping watch on the whole ordeal, Hyde had sent one of his guy’s with a small job for her first to see how good she was. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Emma walked up to the guy, with her hands behind her back.

“You the girl?” Asked the thug, who was obviously sent by Hyde to check her out first.

Emma sighed as she leaned up against the bridge, “I’m _a_ girl, sure.”

Hyde’s guy handed the blonde a yellow envelope, “Everything’s in there.”

“Wait a minute. Who the fuck is this guy?” Asked Jekyll’s goon, who sat in his car to keep watch.

_“What do you mean? What guy? Where the fuck is my brother? She’s supposed to kill him.”_

“I don’t know, boss.” He used his binoculars to get a closer look.

Emma’s brows furrowed, “Who hired you?” She asked, given that she wasn’t stupid. She knew this wasn’t her guy, and to have her do another job that she wasn’t alerted about irked her chains.

The thug’s eyes met with the blonde’s, “That’s none of your goddamn business.”

“Oh.” Emma’s brows raised as she nodded, “I see. Well, it’s kind of my business.”

Regina turned the radio on in a low volume, her eyes focusing on her girlfriend again.

“Let me see what you got here.” Emma pulled out the picture from the envelope, “Hector Garcia!” She almost shouted, which made the man look at her with wide eyes, as the blonde remained like nothing, “You want me to kill Hector Garcia?” She continued even as the guy snatched the picture from her hand, “That’s a bit ambitious, don’t you think? Come on, you won’t tell me who hired you to hire me to kill Hector Garcia?”

“Fuck you, psycho.” The thug pointed his index finger on her chest.

Emma’s brows raised once again, “Psycho?”

“Yeah, get the fuck out of here before this shit gets ugly.” He threatened her, “You’re lucky I don’t kill your ass right here.”

Emma dug inside her jacket pocket, her movements casual and calm, “Do you like clowns?” She placed the red clown nose on her own, the same one she had retrieved from that party she and Regina had gone to for their date.

Regina noticed how casually Emma moved around the guy, until she was facing him directly. A gun in her hand with a silencer as she quickly took the shot right to his chest. Her eyes growing wide, her mouth parting open in utter shock.

She wasn’t joking at all. She really killed that guy as if it were nothing.

Even the thug waiting in the car was shocked at what he had just witnessed, “Shit. She just fucking killed the guy, boss. The wrong guy.”

Emma walked back to her car, removing her clown nose and placing her gun back where she kept it. Casually adjusting her jacket and shirt before making her way inside her bug again. She sighed as she sat down, shutting her door in place, smiling over at her girlfriend, “Sorry. That took a little longer than I thought.” Her smile gone as she took notice of the brunette’s shocked features, “What… are you okay? What…?”

Regina turned to look at the blonde with the same expression as before, not being able to say anything on what she just saw.

Emma grew worried, “Are you upset because I killed that guy?” She held on to the brunette’s shoulder, “Gina, how I feel about that guy has nothing to do with how I feel about you.”

Regina’s brows furrowed, blinking rapidly before she spoke, “C-can I just go home, please?” Her stomach felt like it was turning inside out.

All this time, she thought Emma was just being adorable, that she was just trying to get her to like her- which she did or does. More than that- she loves her. But, this? How could she have missed it? The scar on her back, her crazy stories, not wanting to tell her her name, the knives. It was real. It was all very real and staring her in the face this entire time. She finally finds love and it has to be with someone who actually kills people for a living.

What hurt Emma the most was not that she was clearly upset about the whole thing, but the fact that she couldn’t even look at her anymore.

She exhaled sharply, hating herself for making her upset. “Fudge.” She said to herself, turning the keys as her engine roared to life. Driving off soon after.  
____________________

Meanwhile, Whale sat in the car with the detective, showing him a couple of pictures of a job Emma had done years ago. Sitting quietly in his seat, with his eyes closed.

“Man.” The detective flipped through the photographs, displaying body bags and blood splatter. Some of Emma herself. “Look at all the blood splatter, I mean it’s everywhere.”

“Mhm.” Whale hummed, keeping his eyes closed.

He tilted his head, his brows furrowed, “I mean, the angle and the velocity is all weird, though. Like she’s… spinning.”

“Dancing.” Corrected Whale, which made the detective turn to look at him in more confusion.

“Huh?”

Whale looked at the man, “She wasn’t spinning, she was dancing.”

Patrick tilted his head as he examined the photographs a little better, “Oh, yeah. Look at that.”

Whale closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he slowly shook it to himself.  
____________________

Regina was quick to step out of the blonde’s car, heading right to her apartment building without so much as looking back. The door creaked as she shut it in place and Emma opened up hers to follow her. The blonde knew Regina was clearly upset but she had no idea why she was this upset.

“Ah, shit. Regina, wait a second. Just wait a second!” She spoke, making her way around her car to catch up to her girlfriend.

Regina however, kept on walking.

“Sweetheart, hold on.” Emma stammered, quickening her steps behind the brunette as they crossed the street, “Is this a fight?” She reached for her arm, which Regina was quick to jerk back from, “Hey. You’re really upset about this.” Her brows furrowed, a tiny smile appearing on her lips, “Panda, it’s me.” She chuckled, “I’ll admit, I don’t think before I act sometimes, but I’m not a bad person.” She looked into the brunette’s eyes pleadingly, “Do you think bad people have the capacity to love and stuff?”

Regina shook her head, unable to get the necessary words out of her mouth. She just walked away, pulling open the door to her apartment complex.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you witness that, you’ve obviously been through a lot.” Emma held out her hand, stammering to get her words out. She wanted to make it right. She had to. “Look, don’t, don’t- don’t walk away, okay? Just wait. I just want to talk to you, that’s all.” She stared at the back of the brunette’s head as she went into the building without so much as glancing her way. Her green eyes turning slightly red from tearing up, “Please?”

Their first fight and she blew it. She felt like such an idiot. How could she have blown it?  
____________________

Hyde paced back and forth, hands on his hips, motioning to one of his brother’s thugs that kept watch inside his car while Emma killed the other, “This is on your head.”

“I thought you were supposed to be doing the hiring, boss.” He replied.

“Shut up for a second!” He shouted, rubbing his temples. His eyes focused on his brother, “Why would anybody kill our hire in the middle of public like that?”

Jekyll’s jaw clenched, obviously angry that his brother wasn’t the one who had shown up to meet with Emma, “You know what doesn’t make any sense, is you, here in your fortress.”

Hyde closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, “Okay, okay. Listen to me. If I’d been on that bridge, your own brother would be dead right now. Is that what you want?”

“No.” Jekyll’s eyebrows shot up, shaking his head, trying to hide his sarcasm.

The cracking sound of a peanut sounded as the thug that was seated next to Jekyll chewed on it, holding out a piece of paper with Regina’s address on it. He had been keeping an eye on Emma all day. “I got an address. I followed her back there. She dropped off her girlfriend,” He smirked, “A pretty brunette. Apartment number is on the back.”

Hyde nodded, his eyes focused on his brother’s, “Okay, Jekyll. Gather up ten guys, local, then head to that apartment.”

Both Jekyll and his thug exchanged worried looks.

“And when this bitch shows her face, you…” He paused, looking for his right choice of words, “Blow her… face off.”

“Wha- ten guys?” Asked Jekyll.

Hyde nodded, “Yeah, ten guys. Plus you and Neal here,” He motioned between them, placing his hands back on his hips, “From what you’ve said, that sounds about appropriate.”

Jekyll was always up for a fight, that was true. But not when it came down to one between him, his guys and Emma Swan. Even he wasn’t crazy enough to mess with her. Besides, he just wanted his brother killed. He wasn’t looking to die at her hands.

He stammered with his response, “B-but, Hyde, what I am trying to-”

“No buts, J! Go, now!” Hyde ordered.  
____________________

Regina sat on her bed, looking over at the side where Emma had slept. She grabbed her pillow, hugging it against her body, still smelling like the blonde’s scent. She missed Emma, that was certain. But how could she possibly be with someone who kills people for a living?

A knock at the door made her snap out of her thoughts in a heartbeat.

“Regina?” Kathryn’s voice sounded just outside the door, “The FBI is here to see you. A detective Leonard Knox. Says he has a couple of questions to ask you.”

“See, I told you that girl was dangerous, from the very first moment I laid eyes on her. Serves her right for bringing strangers into the apartment-” Spoke Mary Margaret, who was standing behind the brunette.

Kathryn turned to look at the woman, but not before rolling her eyes, “Let me handle this, alright?” She knocked again, turning her attention to the door, “Regina, are you in there?”

Regina blinked. “Yeah.” She answered, whispering the rest to herself, “Just a second.”

Okay, so the woman she met and fell madly in love with is a killer by profession. Great. And now, the police are here and want to ask her some questions, which possibly made her an accomplice. Perfect.

She tossed the pillow aside, sliding off of her bed as she made her way towards her door. Her eyes meeting her best friends and neighbors.

“I had to let him in, he said it’s important and that they’d appreciate your help on any information you could give him.” Said Kathryn.

Regina nodded, squeezing by them as she greeted Whale in the living room. Her eyes focused on the man’s, not at all ready for what she was about to hear.

“Regina Mills?” Asked Whale, extending his hand, his grip tight on the brunette’s hand. A greeting smile on his lips, “A real pleasure. I’m detective Knox.” He motioned towards his partner, “This is my partner, detective Patrick. I’m sorry to suddenly show up like this, but this is important.”

Regina motioned towards her couch, “Have a seat. Please.” Her tone was still in shock of it all. She joined him on the couch, taking a seat of her own.

Whale cleared his throat, “I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find…” He shuffled through a folder he held in his hand, handing the brunette a picture of Emma. “This woman.”

Kathryn and Mary Margaret leaned in discreetly, trying to get a good look at the picture.

Regina’s eyes took in every detail of the black and white picture. She was actually staring at Emma. This wasn’t made up at all. This was very, _very_ real. She blinked, shaking her head, “I, I, I wouldn’t know. I’m sorry.” She stammered, her eyes meeting Whale’s as she handed back the photograph.

Whale studied the woman’s behavior, knowing well she knew. Maybe she didn’t know who Emma really was, but she knew her. And he had to use that to his advantage. And because he wasn’t alone. He sighed, locking his eyes to hers, “Her name is Emma Swan.” He tossed another picture of a crime scene on the coffee table for Regina to see, then another one, followed by the rest, all laid out. “Formerly one of the world’s most notorious professional killers.” He stood before her, “She’s been in the game since she was a teenager. Trained at various programs. Privatized, became a bullet for-hire and just a meat-grinder of a woman.”

Regina sat frozen, her brain trying its best to take in this whole new information. Now not only did she find out her girlfriend was a professional killer, but a crazy one too?

Whale continued, “About two years ago, Swan had a nervous breakdown and quit.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes grew wide, as Kathryn spoke, “She quit? Why?”

Whale turned his attention to her, “Swan has something close to emotions, always has. Guilt. Remorse.” He paused, turning his attention back to a shocked Regina, “We’re guessing these _‘feelings’_ just finally caught up with her.”

Regina’s arms were crossed over her chest, her eyes connecting to Whale’s again, “If she’s not an assassin anymore, then why did she kill that man on the bridge?”

“We think she developed a kind of moral code. She’s still notorious. People still try to hire her, but now… she kills them.” Explained Whale, making his story very convincing.

Kathryn’s brows arched, “She kills the people who hire her?”

Whale nodded, “That’s correct. Because…” He looked at Regina, _‘murder is wrong.’_ ”

It was then, her girlfriend’s- or Emma’s words (now that she had a name to call her by) played all over in her head, _‘I’ll admit, I don’t think before I act sometimes, but I’m not a bad person.’_

Kathryn scoffed at what she was hearing, “That’s insane.”

Whale nodded, “I would say that’s a reasonable diagnosis, yes.”

Regina reached for one of the pictures. In it was the dead body of Killian Jones, who Emma had killed behind the dumpsters on their second date. “Is this where we…?”

“At the restaurant, yeah.” Patrick answered for her.

Regina’s brows furrowed, “She said she killed a guy in the parking lot. I thought she was joking, of course.”

Kathryn spoke up next as she was sitting on another couch, “Just how dangerous is she?”

Whale joined the blonde on the couch, his hand resting on her thigh which caused her to give him a _what the fuck_ look, “Well… let me put it this way. If there was a chart on how dangerous she is, I’d say she was right on top. She’s just gifted. Frighteningly gifted. NSA, Interpol, FBI have made a combined nine attempts to take her into custody in the last two years. Every direct confrontation has led to absolute, unmitigated disaster.” His hand patting the blonde’s thigh, “She dances in… a storm of bullets and chaos, and she dances out.”

Kathryn pinched a part of the man’s sleeve with her fingers, removing his hand away from her thigh in disgust.

Regina blinked, tears wanting to burn their way out of her eyes, “So now what happens?”

“It’s simple.” Whale stood before the brunette, “If she makes any attempt to contact you. You call us immediately. Do you understand?”

Regina hesitated, but slowly nodded as she stared at the pictures lying before her.  
____________________

Kathryn spent all day with her best friend, even after Regina headed into her bedroom for the night to try and get some sleep. The key word here being: _try._ Because, of course with her head swimming with so many questions and concerns of her own regarding _Emma Swan_ , she tossed and turned in her bed all night, until sunrise, unable to get any amount of her hour of sleep. She was confused, because she knew Emma. She _knew_ her and she loved her. And whether it was normal or not, she was honest with her from the very beginning about her profession. She had to give her that. But now she also hoped that Emma would not come around her apartment, because whether what that cop said about her was true or not, she didn’t want to see her get hurt. Most importantly, she didn’t think she had the heart to turn her in if she needed to.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her ringing cell phone. As she reached for it, in the caller ID she saw an emoji of a clown face pop up, which is what Emma had put down on her contact instead of her name. She sighed as she ignored the call, placing her phone back on her nightstand. She gave her back to her phone, hugging the pillow the blonde had used tightly towards her body. Tears making their way down her cheeks, as it pained her to ignore her call. She really missed her.

Emma leaned against her car, listening to the line ring without an answer. Which made her own heart sink that Regina didn’t even want to talk to her.

_Hi, you’ve reached Regina Mills. Please leave a brief message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can._

She sighed, “Regina, it’s me. I know the smart move here is to give you some time and some space, but I… I need to see you. I’m coming over. Okay?” She paused, hating talking to her girlfriend’s voicemail, “I’m coming over.”

Without another thought or hesitation, she hung up the call, mounted her car and drove off towards the brunette’s apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Whale sat calmly in a chair outside the brunette’s apartment. Emma would show up. He was sure of it.

Regina was surprised to see the man sitting just outside of her apartment as she made her way out. “Hi.” Was all she could say to him.

Whale smiled, “Hi. Good morning.”

“Is everything alright?” She wondered, finding it strange that he decided to wait around outside of her apartment.

Whale nodded, “Everything’s just fine.”

It was Regina’s turn to nod, staying silent for a moment as she had thought it over all night and had decided to look for Emma. But she couldn’t help but wonder the next question she asked Whale first, “Do you think I’m in danger?”

Whale straightened his tie as he stood from the chair, “We think she’s in danger. I’m afraid the man she killed has a lot of dangerous people backing him up. But, then again, so did the men in the photographs you saw, and it didn’t help them one bit.” He tilted his head, “They also tried to hire her and she killed them all.”

Regina shook her head, “You misunderstood me. What I mean is… do you think I’m in any danger from _her_?”

Whale locked eyes with the brunette, “Well…” He inhaled a sharp, slow breath, “When you’re a contract killer, you have no friends. You barely ever talk to anyone. You spend hours in endless motels, cars, planes. Just sitting there, staring at nothing.”

Regina’s eyes wanted to tear up at the new information she had found out from Emma. That’s why she didn’t want her to ever know where she lived. It wasn’t because she didn’t want her to know. But because she didn’t really live anywhere. She was always alone.

It was a reaction Whale took notice of, “But with you, around you, her behavior is unique. She expresses herself. Emotions other than that blank, happy thing she’s got going on.” He walked back to the chair as he sat back down, “You’re the only person she’s had any kind of meaningful interaction with that didn’t end in a blood bath.”

The corners of Regina’s lips slightly tilted into a tiny, tiny smile. She couldn’t help it.

Whale stared at the brunette, “So, are you safe? Are you in danger?” He tilted his head once again, “Well, let me put it to you this way. You’re clearly an asset to her. Which makes you an asset to me. So, you can sleep tight. Regina.”

She blinked, nodding her head as she silently headed back inside her apartment. This guy may be FBI to her, but she wasn’t sure why she felt it in her gut that she shouldn’t trust him. And there was no way she was about to expose herself to be followed by him and put Emma in any type of danger either.  
____________________

Meanwhile that morning, Jekyll had gathered up ten of his men, having Neal, his right hand man, to hand each of them weapons for this war that was going to be unleashed.

David, one of their newest recruits. reached for an automatic weapon, only to have his hand smacked by Neal, jerking it back as he felt the sting, “Ow!”

“Hold on there, Prince Charming. That one’s Jekyll’s.” Neal grabbed a double-barreled shotgun, tossing it directly at David, “This one’s yours.”

David eyed the weapon that was just handed to him, clearly unhappy, “What the hell am I supposed to do with this?”

Neal exchanged a quick look with Jekyll, motioning towards the weapon, “It’s simple. Bullets go in through that end, then come out through the other. They hit people and then they die.”

David grabbed some shotgun shells, loading his weapon, “This is like some World War II old shotgun. And you’re saying this girl is like some kind of supersonic, psycho killer, right? You want me to go out shooting at her like I’m what, duck hunting?”

Jekyll crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m sorry, David. It was the _best_ we could do on short notice.”

“Look, she has no idea we’re coming after her, alright?” Spoke Neal, “Just walk up to her, shoot her in the back of the head. That’s it.”

David snapped the loading port shut, “I’ve seen drug addicts out on the streets of New York with better guns.”

Neal chuckled, smirking, enjoying David’s little tantrum, “Would your highness feel better if we provided you with a sword?”

David stood from his chair, holding the shotgun in his hands, “I’d watch my mouth, if I were you.”

Both Jekyll and Neal chuckled, walking out of the room without another word.

David aimed the weapon right at him to test his aim, shaking his head, as he spoke to himself, “Unbelievable. I feel like Elmer Fudd.”  
____________________

Patrick waited in the car, already bored with keeping watch and waiting around for this girl who might not even show. While Whale, he waited at the bottom of the steps that lead to the second floor of the brunette’s apartment.

His head turned as a grenade was tossed onto the steps, just near him out of nowhere, “Oh, really? A grenade?” He withdrew his weapon from the holster, looking up at the second floor for any sign of Emma, “I taught you that one, Emma.” He moved carefully up the steps, past the grenade, knowing well it wouldn’t explode. She wouldn’t expose Regina like this.

Emma picked up the grenade, pressing her weapon against his back as she appeared behind him. “Oi, mate. Long time no see.” She whispered into his ear, which made him completely freeze in place.

He hadn’t taught her that.

Whale sighed, “Oh, for fuck sake-” He grunted as Emma brought a taser against the side of his neck, knocking him out cold.  
____________________

The doorbell to Regina’s apartment rang. 

Regina’s mouth parted in shock as a panting Emma dragged a passed out Whale by his feet.

Emma looked up at the brunette, shaking her head, “I know. I’m so sorry.”

Regina’s eyes remained on Whale, “Is- is he dead?” Was all she could ask.

“Um, no, just unconscious.” replied Emma, panting as she dragged his body further into the brunette’s apartment.

Regina blinked, “Alright.” She cleared her throat, as her voice hardly came out. She followed the blonde into her living room area. “Listen, I don’t think you should be here right now.” She continued as Emma stared right at her, “I mean, I’ve been feeling… _really_ confused about everything. I’m still trying my best to process it and until I can do that. I think we should take a break.”

A thud was heard as Emma dropped Whale’s feet to the ground without a care in the world. Her lips parting in shock to the brunette’s words. Her eyes resembled that of a puppy. “What do you mean… a break? Is- is that what you really want?”

Regina blinked away tears that burned at her eyes, nodding while she whispered out a simple, “Yeah.”

Emma nodded. Her heart feeling like it had been ripped out of her chest. But, if this is what Regina wanted, then she would accept it. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Regina whispered yet again, locking her stare into the blonde’s green eyes.

Oh, fuck it. She couldn’t let her go. There was no way, killer or not, she loved her way too much to give up on her.

Regina threw herself into the blonde’s arms, which wrapped around her form as quickly as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Both immediately lost within each other. Kissing Regina was enough to make Emma’s head spin, every single time.

The brunette released a soft moan, pulling away as her hands rested on the blonde’s chest to keep their distance, “Wait, wait, wait.”

“What, what, what?” Emma breathed out her words, her head still swimming in ecstasy just from their kiss.

“The point here is this whole assassin thing.” Regina shook her head, still trying to wrap her head around it.

Emma nodded in understanding, “Of course, I know.”

Regina sighed, “I just, really need you to understand me, it’s just all so…”

“It’s awkward! I know.” Emma chuckled, “I mean I kill a whole lot of people and you obviously thought I was just joking around-”

Regina brows furrowed, she made a sound that was between a scoff and a chuckle, “Be honest with me, I mean, are they all bad people?”

Emma shook her head, “Yes, but that’s no excuse, I know. I really should stop.”

Regina nodded, “It’s not but,” She sighed, “I’m sorry, I realize I’m having a moment here, but I’m really just trying to wrap my head around what you do here.”

Emma placed her hand on the brunette’s shoulder, “I know you are, sweetheart and you’re doing a great job. A lot better than I expected actually.”

“Really?” Regina’s eyes connected with Emma’s, her lips curving into a tiny smile.

Emma couldn’t but smile at the hint of her girlfriend’s own smile, “Really.”

Both stared at each other with smiles on their faces, feeling complete now that they were together again. Okay, they spent not even an entire day apart from one another, but even a few hours was long enough for both women.

It had been enough for Emma as it had been for Regina, so much that the blonde didn’t wait for another reply. She simply held her in her arms again, pressing her lips against hers in another passionate kiss.

Regina pulled away again, but this time remaining close to the blonde, “Um, we still have a problem.” She looked down at Whale’s passed out body.

Emma looked down at the unconscious man, “Oh. Yeah. Him.” She quickly looked back up at her girlfriend, “You do have a bathtub, right?”

This time, Regina couldn’t help to chuckle at her girlfriend’s comment, “You’re such an idiot.” She leaned in again, capturing her thin lips within her own. Her hand cupping the side of her face as their kiss only deepened.

“What the fuck?!” 

Both women’s lips parted from one another, as Kathryn stood in the entrance to Regina’s apartment, eyes wide, mouth parted open at the sight of them making out while there was a body of a man that looked dead right in the middle of her living room.

“Hey, Kathryn.” Emma waved, “Good to see you again.”

“What is going on here?” Asked Mary Margaret, who’s eyes grew wide as she gasped at the same sight the blonde had spotted. “Oh, my God! Who is he?” She looked at Emma and Regina, “Is he dead?”

“No… he’s just sleeping.” Emma replied casually.

Regina nodded, “Yeah, I can still see him breathing.”

Kathryn blinked, “Regina… what the fuck?!”  
____________________

Patrick heard tires screeching as a black SUV stopped right in front of the brunette’s apartment, followed by another one, as all ten guys, including Jekyll exited the vehicles with weapons ready to fire.

“We’ll take the east side, if any of you spot anything be sure to report it.” Ordered Neal, dividing from the group along with Jekyll.

“Oh, shit!” Patrick got on his walkie, as he spoke to Whale through it, “Knox, do you copy? We got a problem. Twelve guys are heading into the building right now.”

Emma grabbed the walkie from Whale’s belt, her brows furrowing at the voice coming from it.

_“Knox? Do you copy?”_

“Who the hell is Knox?” Asked Emma.

Regina’s brows furrowed, motioning towards Whale on the ground, “That’s him. He’s FBI.”

Emma’s brows shot up, “FBI?” She chuckled, “No, no. That guy there is a seriously mean, twisted fuck. I haven’t seen him in a while, he looks different. He looks different every time, actually.” She walked towards the window, looking outside.

“Wait, what?” asked Regina, “I don’t understand. Who is he then?”

“Oh, it’s a long story.” She parted the blinds apart, checking every corner she could see from inside, “We used to work together. We were really close. After I left the agency, he just couldn’t handle it. I told him, _‘I don’t want to kill people.’_ And he said, _‘You have to come back and kill people.’_ And he lost it and blew up a building on me in Serbia.”

“What?!” Shouted Kathryn, who stood beside an equally shocked Mary Margaret.

Regina turned to face her blonde girlfriend as she walked right by her, “Wait a minute, so you’re trying to tell me that he is _not_ FBI?”

“Nope, but listen.” Emma turned to face the brunette, “We’re going to be fine.”

Regina’s brows furrowed, a million questions racing through her head again, “Alright, look, Emma I just-”

“What?” Emma’s eyes grew wide, “What did you call me?” She looked over at a passed out Whale, turning right back to Regina, “Did you-? He told you my name?” Her jaw tightened, walking past Kathryn and Mary Margaret as she threw in a few kicks to Whale’s ribs, “You stupid, stupid, stupid son of a bitch!” She walked back to Regina, taking her by the hand, “Alright, that was unnecessary. I’m sorry. Come on, let’s go.”

Regina withdrew back her hand, “No, wait a minute, Emma! I’m not leaving.”

“Why?” Asked Emma, slightly confused, especially when they had just made up.

“Because, don’t you understand how this all makes you look?” She sighed, rubbing her temples, “Look. I’m willing to overlook the fact that you are an assassin-”

“What?!” Kathryn shouted.

“But, you lied to me, Emma. You couldn’t even tell me your name, I had to find out from someone else.” Of course, Emma didn’t lie, but after the story Whale had made up about Emma pretty much just killing for fun and going crazy, did make her question what the real truth was for a short moment. She needed to be sure.

“Yeah, you can’t possibly go with her Regina. I mean, she just killed that cop.” Spoke Kathryn.

Emma rolled her eyes, turning to face the other blonde, holding a finger in warning, “Shut your face. Thank you.” The next that was heard as Emma turned back to look into Regina’s eyes was a gasp escaping Mary Margaret, “Regina, I didn’t lie to you. Not once did I ever lie to you, and if I left out a simple thing, such as my name, it- it was for your protection.”

Regina nodded, thinking back on how honest Emma had actually been with her, “That’s true. Well, frankly, I did think you were just making everything up at first.”

“Regina, listen to me, okay? We have to call the police. Now.” Kathryn spoke again.

“Please. We’re talking here, okay?” Emma turned to face the blonde again, “I’m going to shoot you…” She shook her head, trying to think of a place, “In the armpit.”

Kathryn’s brow raised, showing no fear what-so-ever, “Oh, yeah. Great. I can’t wait.”

Emma whispered over to Regina as she faced her again, “That’s not true. I would never shoot her, don’t worry.”

“Excuse me!” Shouted Mary Margaret, who was always known for being as quiet as a mouse, “But, can we all discuss this some other time? There’s a dead body lying inside the living room!”

Emma’s jaw tightened in annoyance, turning to face the smaller brunette, “How about if I miss her armpit, and I shoot _you_ in the eye?” She raised her voice.

“Excuse me, she’s not talking to you right now.” Kathryn raised her voice even more.

Emma quickly turned to face Regina, her voice a whisper, “I would never do that. I’m sorry. I swear, I’m just pretending.”

“We are _going_ to _die!_ ”

Emma rolled her eyes, “That’s it.” She walked in a quick pace towards the other blonde, causing Mary Margaret to run out the door as Emma held Kathryn by her arm, pulling open a closet door.

“What the hell are you doing?! Regina, you can’t- Hey!”

Emma pushed her into the closet, shutting the door as she placed a chair against the knob to hold it in place, “You live in there now, in silence.”

“I’ll let you out later.” Even Regina wasn’t sure of her own words as everything was happening too fast.

Even through the shouts and banging on the closet door, Emma walked up to Regina, taking her hands within her own, looking at her pleading for her to believe her.

“Regina, you have to believe me. I never lied to you.” Emma spoke softly, “What more do you want from me? I’m here. That’s real.”

Regina ran her hands through her hair in frustration and confusion, “Emma, just… please understand me. I mean you come along into my life and you’re just the greatest thing that ever happened to me. And, then I think you’re just pulling my leg with this whole killing people story. And then, this guy,” She motions towards Whale, “He comes and tells me that he’s FBI, then you say he isn’t- it’s just all very overwhelming. I just… this is _not_ normal!” She sighed, “I, I don’t think this is healthy for our relationship.”

Emma held the brunette by her shoulders this time, looking deeply into her eyes- even through Kathryn’s endless banging and ranting, “Nobody’s normal, nobody’s healthy. Our relationship has moved so fast, it’s made my own head spin!” She smiled, her voice a whisper, “Listen to me. I love you. I _want_ to do this. Now, we are running out of time so you’ve got to decide, okay? Just…” She paused, “Think about this for a moment. What are you going to do for the rest of your life? You and me, you’re all I got. Am I being crazy? Am I nuts? Let’s do this. Now. Today. Fast, slow, whatever-”

Locking eyes with Emma in that moment is all it took for Regina’s smile to grow wider, “Now would be a good time for you to stop talking, you’re making my head spin.” She chuckled at the blonde’s relieved look, “I’m in. All the way. I want to go with you.”

“Yeah?” Emma’s brows raised, a smile of her own reappearing on her lips.

Regina nodded, “Yes.”

Kathryn’s endless banging continued, followed by, “Hello?! You two are insane! You know what, you really do belong together!”

Emma nodded her head towards the front door, taking the brunette’s hand within her own, “We really have to get out of here. Come on.” She moved quickly across the room, stopping by the front door, “Oh, crap!”

“What’s wrong?” Regina’s brows furrowed. Their hands coming apart.

Emma sighed, “Well, this is going to be tough. I can’t kill anybody. The last time I killed someone you freaked out on me.”

“Oh, no. I’m fine. I’m fine now.” The brunette assured her.

Emma glared at her, “Okay, don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?”

“I know you, Gina, later you’ll say-”

Regina shook her head, “I’m not doing anything, Emma. I’m fine, I promise.”

“You trust me?” Emma had to ask.

“Of course.” Regina replied.

Emma nodded, “Okay. You look hot.” She smiled as the brunette let out a small laugh, “You look beautiful. Here, hold my hand.” She held out her hand, which Regina took without any hesitation at all as they both headed out the front door. Ready to face whatever needed to be faced. Together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter was really fun to write, and I hope all my readers enjoy how I set it up. The next few chapters to come will be even more entertaining. Thank you to everyone who have been enjoying this fun story and continue to cheer me on on it. Happy reading! :)

Their hands were still joined together as they both ran down two sets of stairs. Regina wasn’t sure what to expect of this whole situation, and frankly neither did Emma, but she knew she had to be ready for anything. No matter what happened, she needed to keep Regina safe. Above everything else.

Emma released her girlfriend’s hand, placing her arm protectively against her, all while backing away herself mid-stair as one of the ten thugs attempted to hit the blonde with a wooden bat, which ended up hitting the rails instead. Something she used to her advantage. She pulled on the pipe causing the man to slam his head against the rails of the stairs with a loud thud. The other sound that was heard apart from the clanking, thud sound and grunt that escaped him was a gasping sound coming from the brunette as she stared in shock, unable to blink. 

The blonde quickly jumped over the rail, her back facing his, elbow coming up, impacting him in the face. She swung the bat upward with one swift motion at another bad guy, causing him to lose his gun as it flew high up in the air. 

Regina caught sight of everything happening in slow motion, very much like with her knife lessons. It wasn’t something she had control of. Everything happened like a wave, just as Emma had explained.

She saw it as it slowly came back down right into Emma’s hand, but not before switching the bat into her other free hand. The blonde turned her head over her shoulder, winking over at Regina with a sly smirk on her lips. 

A grunt escaped the second thug while he felt a blow to the stomach by the end of the bat Emma held. She quickly cocked the weapon, aiming at David who stood in awe, not even having a chance to aim his weapon at her.

Her eyes looked over towards the sound of another gun cocking, making her toss the gun directly to David’s face as he grunted in pain. Shots were fired as she moved up against a post for cover, giving Regina a thumbs up in the process, letting her know that she would be okay, she could handle this.

As for Regina… she smirked. Just when she thought she couldn’t possibly find Emma more attractive as she did right now, or be as turned on as she felt by her in that very moment, watching her handle herself so magnificently well without any help. She was proven wrong. If you asked her, Emma was clearly better than all the James Bond’s that have ever been in film history. With moves like hers, they literally had nothing on her.

Emma tossed the bat right to a third guy’s stomach, causing a grunt to escape him, while she kicked another one right in his stomach with her foot, grabbing a hold of his armed hand. A woman shouted in the distance, while a shot was fired with no sense of direction. The blonde moved his hand in between his own legs, causing him to fire another shot. 

She quickly used his hunched over body, grabbing onto the sleeve of his jacket as her back was placed right on his while she rolled over him to get to David, who was ready to fire at her with his shotgun.

Only, thanks to that shot that she made the other thug fire, was aimed directly for David’s shotgun. He grunted more in surprise than anything else, as the gun lifted up off of his hands. Leaving him unarmed.

She tossed the thug’s gun right at David, aiming for his face again. Only this time, the man was quick to dodge it as it flew right past him in a blur.

Both in a fighting stance, David threw a punch which Emma was able to dodge, then another one which he was soon to try and give. But as Emma blocked another quick punch, a quicker one was delivered to her face.

The blonde chuckled at the man. He was determined, she had to give him that. “Nice shot.”

She danced around on her legs, ducking and dodging David’s next swing at her. He was good, but wanted to move too soon, too fast.

Emma was able to deliver a direct punch to the face, which made him grab it in pain. She chuckled, her feet continuously moving- dancing around, “Very nice.” She jumped off the ground, using all of her arm strength to lift her legs up in the air as she grabbed onto a pole, dodging one of the goons that was coming at her from behind as he ran right into David instead.

As Emma released herself from the pole, she quickly delivered a spinning back kick directly at the face of another man coming from behind her. She grabbed onto the shotgun that David held in his hands again, swinging him out of the way as his body slammed to the floor. The swish of a knife came from the thug that she had kicked, causing Regina to gasp in surprise, growing worried for her girlfriend.

All, while Emma quickly dodged one of the swings coming from the sharp blade, as she grabbed onto another one of Jekyll and Hyde’s men as he was still bending over in pain from the blows he had received earlier in this fight. She swung him around as the thug holding the knife took another swing, instantly stabbing the man Emma held out in front of her right in the ass. 

His screams were heard all over the apartment complex as his body hit the floor.

Another swish was heard as the still standing thug pulled out another knife. He took one swing, then another, which Emma all dodged. His last swing came at her straight ahead as she moved swiftly to the side, his arm landing on her shoulder, which she was quick to grab.

Another screaming grunt came from behind as this time, one of the other thugs was quick to come at her from behind, kneeing her right in her lower back which caused her to lose her footing.

But, it wasn’t enough to make her fall. 

She elbowed the one behind her right in the face, throwing a direct punch to the face of the one standing in front of her. She grabbed the one standing behind her by his hair, bending him over, delivering a kick to his face, just as she turned to throw another punch to the face of the one in front of her. 

And, as if she wasn’t amazing enough with all her fast moves, Regina saw as her body slightly jumped up, coming back down on her legs in a split formation. She literally did the splits! Regina’s eyes grew wide at the sight. That surely explained why she was so flexible.

As Emma remained on the floor in a perfect position. The boot to one of the goons, who meant to swing a kick at her was right in front of her face, followed by the knife of the other one, which pierced right through the other screaming man’s boot. Her eyes shifted between the knife and the boot in one quick motion.

While one dropped to the ground, clearly not getting up from that injury to his foot, Emma got back up, spinning her body around, as a distraction as she removed the only remaining thug’s weapon, aiming it right to his foot. He grunted in pain, hitting the floor soon after she fired a single shot.

“Are you alright?” Emma asked, looking over at the brunette who hadn’t been able to move from where she stood.

Regina’s lips parted open as a tiny smile wanted to form on them, “How’d you do that?” She asked, clearly impressed.

“Oh,” Emma sighed, waving her hand as she looked up at her girlfriend from staring down at the groaning bodies before her, “Some people waste time fighting. I skip straight to winning. We’d better get out of here.”

Just as Regina was stepping down the stairs, making her way towards her girlfriend, David took aim, right towards Emma, firing a straight shot with the barrel of the shotgun resting against his forearm. Emma turned towards the tiny particles that resembled BB’s, coming right for her. She lifted her hand, groaning in pain and falling back to the floor as some shot through her hand, while the rest hit part of her forehead and the side of her face.

“Emma!” Regina’s eyes grew wide, running straight towards the blonde in worry, seeing the sight of blood running down her face and her hand. “Oh, my God. Oh, my God, Emma.”

David looked down at the end of the barrel of his shotgun as he still saw her stand to her feet, when that shot at close range should have killed her. “Shit!” he shouted. He had actually loaded it with BB’s instead of shotgun shells.

There was a ringing in Emma’s ears as she shook her head from seeing double. The impact was still strong enough to bring her down. She looked over at David with a confused look to her, her feet having trouble keeping her standing.

“Hey…” She said, her own voice an echo in her ears, “Fuck.” She aimed her gun at David, who held up his hands, dropping his shotgun. “Was that even a shotgun?” She asked, still confused, “What was that? What the hell hit me?” She turned to look at Regina, “Are you okay?”

Regina’s lips were parted open in surprise at what had just happened. She nodded, “I’m fine.”

Emma could feel as a hot liquid ran slightly down her face, as well as her left hand. She brought her hand up, inspecting it. Looking right back at the brunette, motioning towards her face, “Is it bad?”

Regina quickly shook her head, not being able to help a slight smile from appearing on her lips, “You look beautiful.”

“Oh, thanks.” Emma smiled. “How’s my hair? Hey!” She cocked her gun, facing David who was about to bend over to grab another weapon that was by his feet. “Ahh!” She grunted loudly, clearly in pain. “Fuck, this hurts! It really hurts! That, that was great… I didn’t see that coming.” She chuckled, “You really got me.” 

David blinked, keeping his hands up, obviously not ready to die.

“What’s your name?” Asked Emma.

“David.” He answered in shock.

Emma grunted, grabbing the side of her face in pain, “Oh! Too many things happening here, David.” She motioned towards her girlfriend, “Regina… trying not to kill anybody here, David. I went ADD for a second. Why didn’t you grab her? Take her hostage?” 

David shrugged, “That’s really not me. I didn’t think that’d be a nice thing to do.”

Emma chuckled, giving Regina a quick look over, “He didn’t think that- get a load of this guy. I like him.” She turned back to face David, “You got talent. Let me ask you a question, Dave- why the hell did they give you that piece of shit shotgun?”

“I honestly don’t know.” He shrugged again. Despite the fact of him being the only one standing and not wanting to die, David wasn’t a bad guy. Sure he had made some bad choices, but he was no killer. 

“Darling.” Regina called Emma over, “We really should get going now.” She smiled over to David, all while helping Emma up to her feet, “Thank you so much for not taking me hostage.”

“Yeah, we gotta go now.” Said Emma.

Mary Margaret looked down the balcony just outside her door, still fearful for her life. Her eyes growing wide at the sight of Emma and Regina walking away, then at the sight of David who she hadn’t seen in a long time. She leaned more against the rail, “David?!”

David suddenly looked up, his eyes wide, hands still held up in the air, “Mary Margaret?!”

Shots were suddenly fired that caused everyone to duck down. Emma reached for the handgun, her hand joined with Regina’s as they made a run for it, for better cover. Mary Margaret quickly went back inside her apartment, shutting and locking her door.

Jekyll and four or five of his men ran through the pool area, trying to shoot at the blonde, who hid with Regina near some stone walled fireplaces. While the others took cover around various areas around the pool area.

“Who the hell are these guys?” Regina asked, looking over at Emma.

“They look so super pissed, right?” Emma asked, leaning against the fireplace.

Regina nodded, holding on tightly to the blonde’s black vest she decided to wear on top of a flannel shirt, “I’d say so, yeah.”

“Where the fuck is David?” Shouted Jekyll.

Emma looked over at Regina, already with an apologetic look, “I’m going to have to kill one of these guys.”

Regina nodded in agreement, “That’s fine.”

“That’s the last one, I promise.” Replied Emma.

The brunette shook her head, “I don’t care.” And, she didn’t. Not anymore. Not when both their lives were at stake.

Emma turned over as a flying bullet clanked on the fireplace, just near her. She looked back at Regina, “Yeah, you say that now, but then later in the car you’re going to be like, _‘Why did you have to kill-’_ ”

Regina then rolled her eyes, “Emma, I don’t care!” She shouted.

Emma nodded, “Okay.” She quickly peeked out of cover, taking aim, firing a single shot which hit one of Jekyll’s goons right in the head. 

Jekyll turned to see one of his men behind him grunt and drop dead. He held his weapon with both hands, “Son of a bitch!”

“Okay, guys! So you see that I can basically kill all of you guys from here, right?” Emma shouted, “Was that guy your buddy? I mean, look at him now. That’s it, that’s game over.”

Everyone exchanged looks from where they took cover, as Hyde grew angry but also fearful for his own life.

“Imagine Christmas with his parents,” Emma continued, hoping to convince them to just walk away from all this. “Maybe he’s got kids.”

“What if he has a dog?” Said Regina, her tone sad with the thought of a dog left without its owner.

“Maybe he’s got a dog.” Shouted Emma, “Who’s going to feed it now? Who will feed your dogs? I know this guy’s paying you, but I mean, just ask yourselves… is it worth it?” She paused, “Come on, we all know how all this is going to go down. There’s no shame here.” She looked over at Regina, “Was that good?”

Regina nodded, “That was great.”

Soon enough, Jekyll turned to one of his men making a run for it.

“Hey!” Jekyll shouted, “Where the fuck are you going? We’re paying you for the day!”

“Fuck this, man!” The thug shouted, not stopping for any reason.

Emma looked over quickly, seeing the goon making a run for it. Taking cover as she spoke again, “Okay. Anyone else?”

“Go fuck yourself!” Jekyll shouted back, determined to bring her down.

“Oh.” Was all Regina could murmur.

Emma looked over at her girlfriend, laughing, “That wasn’t very nice.” She reached over for a small table that was near them, it had been placed legs up, “Hey, we have some chips here. We have some pitchers of lemonade. Why don’t we all hang out and talk about this for a second?”

Regina’s brows furrowed as she saw Emma mount the bottom of the table, positioning herself in between its four legs with ease, “What are you doing?”

“Just give me a little push. It’s going to be okay.” Emma whispered to her, holding both weapons in each hand, “Ready? One, two, three…”

Regina placed both of her feet on two legs of the table, pushing the blonde with all her strength she could manage on her legs.

Just as Emma slid out, she fired two shots, then another two, and a few more. All of her bullets hitting Jekyll’s men to ground, until they were left grunting in pain from wounds to the shoulder, or the knees.

She stood from the table, holding each weapon in each hand, “How are you feeling, fellas? I had fun. Nobody got hurt. Well, a little hurt.” 

Regina peeked out of cover, coming out to stand behind the blonde as only Jekyll, who was now breathing heavily from his nerves setting in, was the only one left to deal with.

“You really should call an ambulance.” Emma kicked away one of the weapons across the concrete, aiming one of her weapons towards Jekyll, “How about you? You want to call an ambulance?”

Jekyll slowly stood to his feet, hands raised in the air. He stammered as words came out of his mouth, “O-okay, look, don’t shoot. This, it was a big mistake.” He walked towards the blonde, placing his weapon down on the floor in surrender, “There you go.”

Emma tilted her head, keeping her weapon on aim right at him, “Have we met?”

“Kinda.” Jekyll nodded.

“Yeah. Jack and Hide. Or Jekyll and Hide, something like that, right? Some weird names.”

Jekyll placed his hands on his hips more freely, nodding as he chuckled. “Yeah. Jekyll.”

“Yeah!” Emma kept her weapon on him, “You were the guy hiding under the table.”

Regina stared blankly at their interaction, feeling in her gut that something wasn’t right.

Jekyll hung his head in shame for hiding, “Well, it was my first real gun fight. It was scary.”

“Do you remember what I told you?” She continued as he nodded, “Did I tell you to stay out of trouble?”

He nodded, “Stay out of trouble, yeah. You did.”

“That’s right. Now, Jekyll…” She searched inside her jeans pocket, taking out the clown nose she had grown to love so much, placing it on her own nose, “This isn’t staying out of trouble, is it?”

Jekyll stammered, knowing well she was getting ready to kill him on the spot. He had to think of something quick to get out of dying, “I, I, I’m not the one that hired you, alright? It was my brother, Hyde. He is the one that you want.”

“I literally don’t care.” Emma grunted in pain as David quickly came behind her, hitting her on her back with a bat.

“Emma!” Regina grunted as Neal came up behind her, holding onto her with all his strength, while Jekyll reached for his weapon. 

Emma grunted in pain as two more blows with the bat were delivered to her body, followed by a kick to her ribs as she turned face up on the concrete floor.

“Okay, that’s enough. Get away from her.” Ordered Jekyll, reaching for the gun that was still in the blonde’s hand.

Emma coughed, blood coming out of the corner of her mouth, “David, is that you?” She grunted as she attempted to move, “Good for you, you got me again.”

Neal tossed Regina over to Jekyll, bending down to Emma’s eye level.

“Regina!” Emma shouted, grunting, looking up at Neal. Feeling very out of it.

Neal smirked at her, removing the red nose from her face, “Cute gimmick.”

Emma spat out blood, chuckling up at him, “Well, you know… I aim to please.”

“You know, one time I was going to wear bowties. But, then I decided to be the guy who killed all your friends.” Said Neal.

Regina grunted, not wanting to put much of a fight in fear that they could harm Emma more.

David, now holding onto Regina, looked over at Jekyll, “I don’t get it. Why are we taking her girlfriend? We should just shoot her right now.”

“No!” Regina exclaimed, this time struggling, which only made David hold onto her more.

“David…” Jekyll pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, “Just, do what you’re told. Okay?”

David didn’t say anything else, he just took Regina with him back to one of their vehicles.

“Emma!” She shouted as she was dragged away.

“Neal, let’s go!” Ordered Jekyll.

Neal gave Emma one last look, spitting right at her face as he tossed the nose back to her and walked away, while he helped David with Regina.

“Whatever you’re thinking about doing with her- don’t!” Emma warned him, opening up the barrel of her gun as the bullets clanked on the floor beside her.

Jekyll looked over at the injured blonde, walking backwards, “You want her, come and get her. Fremont and Oleda.”

Emma shut the loading barrel, “It’s a bad call, Jekyll! You’re making a big mistake!” She aimed her loaded weapon their way, too weak to even take a shot as her vision was becoming blurry. She felt someone knock her weapon out of her hand, squinting her eyes at the sight of the bright sun, trying to make out the figure standing before her.

“Hello, Emma.” Whale tilted his head, a smile on his lips.

Emma grunted, lying back down on the floor, “You’re awake.”

“Having fun, making a fool of yourself, Emma?” Asked Whale.

“Don’t call me that.”

For the first time in his life, Whale looked at the blonde in disappointment. He cocked his gun, “What happened to you?” He aimed his weapon at one of the injured goons, firing a single shot, killing him. “You used to be like the grim reaper.” He fired another shot, killing one more, “I remember there was…” A distant grunt was heard as he killed another with a single shot, “A guy who…” He took another shot, killing the last remaining thug, “Literally pissed himself just because he heard you were on the way.”

Emma laid her head back on the concrete, “What?”

Whale looked down at her, “Is this some kind of joke I’m not getting?”

“Knock, knock.” The injured blonde murmured, looking up at Whale.

Whale paused for a moment, “Who’s there?”

“The joke you’re not getting.” Emma coughed, chuckling to herself, “Get it?”

Whale actually chuckled, nodding, “That is actually a good one.”

“You should smile more.” Emma murmured, “You’d be more popular.”

Whale smiled, actually taking her compliment to heart.

“That’s a nice smile! See?” Emma smiled, still in a daze.

“Police! Put your hands where I can see them!” Patrick closed in, his weapon on aim right at Emma.

Emma tilted her head up in wonder.

“On the ground! Stay on the ground!” Patrick ordered with more force.

Whale looked over at Patrick, “What took you so long?”

“Waiting for backup. No one is here yet.” Said Patrick.

“Well, you’re here now.” Whale smiled, “So, relax. She’s in custody.” He was much quicker as he raised his gun up, firing four direct shots to the man’s chest, watching as his body dropped dead like a plank of wood. “Why is everything so complicated?” He turned to look over at the blonde, who was no longer on the ground. The only remaining thing on the ground was spots of blood where she was lying. “Shit.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you endlessly to all my followers who have been following, favoring and loving this story through its journey. It is coming to its end, after these two new chapters I just posted for you all, I will officially get to writing the very last chapter in this story. Happy reading! :)

“You know, man, I hate to agree with David, but maybe he was right. What will kidnapping this broad prove?” Asked Neal, standing just outside the door of Jekyll and Hyde’s mansion.

Jekyll slightly rubbed his temples, “Listen, it’s actually a very simple plan. The girl is exactly where we want her,” he motioned towards the inside of the house, “She’s in Hyde’s office, so the bait is set. All that we have to do is wait for that bitch to come here, she kills everyone that stands in her path. We find an excuse, any excuse, to get the fuck out of here. And then, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo…” His hands did a clapping sound as if he were dusting them off from imaginary dust, “Hyde is gone, I’m king of this castle.” He extended his arms out, a smirk on his lips. “What doesn’t make sense about this?”

Neal shook his head, hands tucked inside his pockets, “I don’t know. All of it?”

Both turned towards the front door as it opened, while Ruby, Hyde’s… well she was Hyde’s, stood by, “Your brother is waiting for you.” She told Jekyll.

“Thanks, doll face.” Jekyll smirked, stepping inside the house.

Ruby stopped Neal who was about to step inside, “No. Just him.”  
____________________

Jekyll and David stood before Hyde, all while Regina was tied up to a chair with a piece of duct tape over her mouth to keep her from talking. Ruby stood behind Hyde’s desk with her arms behind her back.

“You’re telling me that you shot this bitch in the face and she just…” He shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of Emma still being alive, “lived.”

“Hey, it was your guys that gave me a nine hundred year old fucking shotgun.” Replied David, still bothered by the weapon he was left with.

Jekyll, looked over to Hyde who glared at him.

“Really?” Said Hyde.

“Maybe you ought to tell him that you filled it with BB’s instead of actual shotgun shells.” He sarcastically smirked David.

“Which you gave me!” David shouted, giving his attention to Hyde, “With all due respect, mister, I don’t understand what happened. Just give me my fucking money, and,” He imitated a whooshing noise with his mouth, “I’m out the door.”

Hyde placed a hand on his own chest, “I apologize. What was your name again?”

“David.”

“David.” Hyde nodded, he reached for the cord phone that was on his desk, pretending to dial a number, “What do you like on your pizza, David?” He asked casually, throwing David completely off guard.

“Cheese.” His brows furrowed. He soon grunted as Hyde stuck his face with the entire phone. The impact across his face was so strong, it knocked him to the floor.

“Yeah? Cheese?” Hyde shouted, hitting him again across the face as he tried standing up, “How about some extra cheese?” 

David grunted in pain, feeling another direct blow to the face.

Regina stared quietly at what took place, hoping to God they wouldn’t want to hurt her next.

Hyde placed the phone to his ear as an operator spoke, stating that his call could not be completed as dialed. “Still works. That’s a good phone.” He hung up the place, placing it back on his desk. “Now,” He pointed towards his brother, “You.”

“No, listen.” Spoke Jekyll, all through David’s groans as he stood back up, “This is what me and Neal are going to do. We’re going to go out there, we’re going to get the word out, then we’re going to throw up a hundred grand reward.” He smirked, 

Hyde’s brows shot up at his brother’s stupidity, “A hundred thousand dollars? That’s your plan?”

“That’s my plan.” Jekyll nodded.

Hyde laughed, looking over at Ruby while she joined in laughter.

“That’s a stupid idea.” Ruby replied.

Jekyll shook his head at the brunette, “Ruby, what the fuck do you even do around here? Except look pretty.”

She glared at him, “I certainly think better than you. We don’t know where this girl is, no one can afford to leave this house.”

Hyde motioned towards the younger brunette, staring at his brother as if saying, See. Bright idea.

Ruby’s eyes looked over to a tied up Regina, “I think the safe bet is just to let her go.”

Regina’s brows shot up, looking hopeful. Grateful that someone in this old house had more common sense.

“Let her go? Really?” Argued Jekyll as he stood closer to Ruby, “You know what? You have no idea what you are doing. You have no balls!”

Hyde’s jaw tightened, his fist came up impacting his brother across the face, knocking him to the floor with one single swing.

“Son of a bitch!” He felt a warm trail of blood come out of his nostril, grunting as Hyde gripped onto his shirt, punching him again right on the mouth this time. “What the fuck!”

Hyde pulled him by his brother up by his shirt, inches away from his face as he spoke through gritted teeth, “The way I see it, brother, she has more balls that you’ll ever have.” He inhaled sharply, “Now, I’m going to work much harder to control my anger. But people are dead. The bodies are piling up, and dad is kind of going to notice that. And that fault is yours, you worm, piece of shit, motherfucker.”

Ruby looked at the humiliated man on the ground, a small smirk becoming visible on her lips.

Jekyll looked up at him feeling rather angry, his eyes dark as he turned his head to the side to spit out blood that had accumulated inside his mouth that was also bleeding.

“I have been defending your worthless, sorry ass for years.” Hyde continued, “For fucking years.” He tossed him back to the floor, standing to his feet as he stared him down, “And now I realize… I was wrong.” He shook his head, “You should’ve died on that last job we did together.”

Jekyll stood to his feet, straightening his jacket, “Fuck you, Hyde!”

Hyde held out a finger in warning, glaring deadly at his brother while motioning to Regina, “Just take her and get the fuck out of this room.” He warned him.

Regina grunted, mumbling words as she was dragged away, chair and all by an angry Jekyll.

“And I don’t give a shit if you tell our mother that I beat your ass, neither!” Shouted Hyde, taking the now served drink that Ruby was offering to him.

David wiped away at the trail of blood of his broken nose, his eyes looking over at Hyde and Ruby as they spoke.

“Ruby, nobody else leaves. No more fuck ups.” Said Hyde, “If that bitch has the balls to show up here, we hit her with everything we got.”

Ruby silently nodded in agreement.  
____________________

This time, every single man was gathered up in the ammo room as more weapons were laid out to prepare for Emma’s arrival.

David’s eyes were focused on the money that Jekyll tossed before him as payment for him to stay, “Okay. Well, I just forgot all of my stupid decisions I made a while ago.” He placed the large stack amounts of bills inside his jacket pocket. His blue eyes glancing down at a much better weapon than what he was given. He picked it up, “You guys had an automatic M16, military issue with a laser scope, and you give me a shitty Elmer Fudd shotgun?”

Neal chuckled as he sat in the chair behind David.

“Assholes.” David walked away, mumbling to himself.  
____________________

Regina was now placed in another room that had nothing but plastic sheets around the windows and some on the floor with a big bright lamp shining directly on the brunette. The walls of the room a pale green color.

Jekyll grew nervous to the idea of being around once Emma showed up. He cocked his automatic weapon, struggling with it out of nervousness, “This is just great. We are fucked. We’re going to be stuck here when that psychopath bitch shows up.” He grunted in frustration, handing his weapon to Neal, “Will you do this for me? I can’t right now.”

Neal grabbed his weapon, handing him his in return as he cocked it with more ease, “Yeah, we’re fucked. Big deal. You started this ride, Jekyll.” He handed him back his automatic, “You’re the one who pushed the shitball rolling down the hill.”

Jekyll’s jaw clenched, his face only inches apart from Neal’s, “Do me a favor, Neal. Will you please shut the fuck up already?”

“Watch your mouth with me, Jekyll.” Neal warned him.

“Or what?” Jekyll spat out.

“Don’t let this become a problem. This is supposed to be fun, right?” Neal asked, “Or I get a bad attitude.”

Jekyll moved in closer. It was one thing to allow his brother to call the shots, but Neal, he was no one. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“I’m Neal fucking Cassidy.” Neal challenged him.

Their little moment soon became interrupted as they heard a muffled laughter escaping from Regina. Their heads turned to glance her way.

“What?” Asked Jekyll while Regina simply shook her head. He patted Neal on the shoulder, placing his weapon down by the wall, “You want to have some fun?” He asked, walking closer to Regina.

“Yeah.” Neal soon joined him.

Jekyll bent over the brunette to be at her eye level, “What’s that you said? I couldn’t hear you- here, let me…” He ripped the tape from her mouth in one hard pull, causing Regina to grunt as she felt the string around her lips.

“Ow!” Her brows furrowed. She composed herself, releasing a small chuckle, “You know, by the look of you two, you should really go on a date. I mean, you’re really seconds away from making out with each other. You act all tough, but you’re really afraid of a girl that will come and kill you all,” She laughed. “Now that explains a lot!”

Jekyll laughed sarcastically, looking at Neal over his shoulder, “Can you believe this bitch? I like her, I really do-” His hand came up, palm striking the brunette across the face with a hard slap. He leaned in more towards the brunette, “Tell me something. What’s it like?”

Regina’s brow raised, her tone filled with sarcasm, “Having an IQ over seventeen?” She smirked as Jekyll’s expression grew angry. 

“Dating a serial killer.” He spat.

Regina chuckled, “It’s definitely never boring.” She groaned from the throbbing pain on her cheek, “She’s certainly way smarter than all of your men placed together in one same room.” She teased him, snickering in the process, ”I mean, really this plan you have just screams stupidity-”

Jekyll delivered another hard given slap across her face. This time, his hand stung due to the force he had used. It was so much that even Regina’s nose started to bleed.

Regina however surprised him that she was taking his slaps like a champ. She grunted in pain, her breathing becoming rapid as her dark eyes looked right into his, “You know by hitting me, you may as well start digging your grave.” She groaned again, her cheek throbbing in pain.

Jekyll smirked, “It hurts doesn’t it?”

Anyone under any torture would have already cried, begged for their lives or be let go maybe, but Regina… she laughed.

“When she gets here, because she will come for me. You better hope she kills you…” She snickered almost evilly, “Because if she doesn’t, I will.”

This time, Jekyll laughed, “You’re going to kill me? You are?” His brows shot up in surprise, looking over at Neal as he joined in with his laughter.

Regina sharply exhaled, “Well, as a successful person I do like setting achievable goals for myself.”

Jekyll quickly brought his foot up, kicking the brunette right on the chest, so hard it moved her chair all the way towards the wall. Causing her to grunt in pain as her back slammed hard against it.

“How do you feel now?!” He shouted, his expression growing surprised at the sound of her laughter.

“I’m feeling really motivated to kill you now.” She replied through breathless laughter. Leaving both Jekyll and Neal in awe, wondering who was more crazy, her or Emma.  
____________________

David held a bag of peanuts, munching away as he stood by a car outside by the house, “Those assholes,” He mumbled to himself, “‘Do this, David, do that, David. You got this, David. Take this shitty ass shotgun, David.’” He turned to the sound of a whistle off in the distance, his eyes spotting Emma who happily sat on top of a brick wall, sporting a pearly white smile with her clown nose to match.

“Hey, Dave, what’s going on?” She asked, jumping quickly off the wall, aiming her gun right at David who was about to reach for his weapon, “Uh-uh.”

David smirked as the blonde slowly walked closer to him, pulling out a red gummy bear from a pack inside his jacket pocket that was also on top of the car. Slowly placing it inside his mouth. After the way he was treated by all of them in their group, he no longer cared if this crazy blonde killed them all. In fact, he hoped for it.

“Ooh, that looks good.” Emma smirked, putting her weapon away inside her holster that rested at her hip, “How many are inside?” She asked him, looking over at the house.

“There’s Jekyll, Neal, Ruby and Hyde, so that’s four.” Replied David, “Plus six others with automatic weapons.”

Emma motioned towards David’s M16, “May I?” She picked it up as he carelessly nodded, taking aim towards the house, shooting bullets at random while a few went straight to a few windows of the mansion. She placed the weapon back on the car, looking at David, “That oughta stir them up. What happened to your face there, Dave?” She asked, taking notice in the man’s bruised up face.

David sighed, “Fucking asshole Hyde, he beat me with a phone.”

Emma’s brows raised, “Shut the front door.”

“No, I’m serious. He actually beat me with a phone.”

Emma scoffed, “You’re right. What an asshole.” Her eyes moved towards the bag of gummies sitting inside the man’s jacket, “Can I have some of those gummy bears?” She took the bag from David who offered it to her, “I like the green ones.” She said, popping one inside her mouth.

David chuckled, “That’s funny, because I hate the green ones.”

Emma smirked, chewing on more gummies she had placed in her mouth, “Really? Perfect. After this, you and I are going to be best friends.”

David chuckled, shaking his head at her good humor. No one had ever treated him nicely, especially not after he did try to kill her.

“Will I see you inside?” Emma motioned towards the house.

David nodded, “That’s what they paid me for.”

Emma looked over her shoulder to him, walking her way towards the house, “Good luck, buddy.”

David chuckled, shaking his head, “She really is crazy.” He said to himself, taking a liking to the blonde already.  
____________________

Ruby stood by the stairs that headed towards the second floor of the house, her long red leather jacket that ended just at her ankles, like a cape making her look fearless and flawless all at once. “Jekyll, go to Hyde’s office, take him down to the basement.” 

Jekyll’s jaw clenched at the slim brunette giving orders, but he did as he was told simply because she was dating his brother.

Ruby turned to Neal next, “You, upstairs.” She moved towards her own way downstairs, weapon on aim as Neal headed upstairs taking a guy with him as backup.  
____________________

Hyde sat by his desk, tapping his fingers on the top of it, while his brother burst into his office along with two other guys.

“Don’t worry, Hyde. Everything’s under control.” Said Jekyll.

Heads turned to the sound of a whistle that came from outside the windows, wasting no more time in firing endless shots without direction. Bullets impacting the walls and glass of the room.

Emma broke through one of the windows, body rolling on the floor as she stood to her feet right in front of Jekyll and his men, weapons drawn out in each hand, aimed right at them as she fired clean shots right to the heads of Jekyll and Hyde’s men. Spearing Jekyll’s life as he stood in awe. As if that wasn’t impressive enough, she stretched out her arm, aiming right for the door, firing a shot that hit another upcoming thug right in the chest. His body dropping dead in a matter of seconds.

Hyde stared at her wide-eyed, remaining seated on his desk.

The shots were so loud that even Regina smiled, sighing in relief through a new strap of tape that had been placed over her mouth. She knew that had to be Emma.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, guys... stay tuned! :)

Jekyll struggled with his weapon as it had become jammed. “Fuck!” he shouted.

Emma walked her way up to him calmly, while Hyde raised his hands up, giving up. He wasn’t stupid enough to try and kill her.

“What’s wrong? Having a little trouble there?” She asked Jekyll, watching him struggle.

“I can get it! I’m just…” He sighed, trying to unjam his weapon, “I’m used to a smaller caliber gun than this.”

Emma reached for the weapon, “Here, let me take a look at it.” She held it in her hands as Jekyll stupidly handed it over. The blonde placed down the upper receiver, pulling back on the charging handle with such ease that left Jekyll standing in shame that she knew her way more around weapons than he did. “That’s a nice gun. You want your gun back?” 

Jekyll looked at her not at all convinced that she would give it back, until she slightly held it out.

“You want it back?” Emma asked again.

Jekyll nodded, “Please.”

Emma handed the weapon to him, muzzle aiming towards the floor, “Psych.” She pulled the trigger, shooting Jekyll right on his foot, quickly grabbing Hyde’s weapon that was on the desk before he could even reach for it. All while Jekyll yelled out in pain.

“You fucking bitch, you shot me!” Jekyll yelled out, leaning up against a wall, jumping on one leg as he held onto his injured one.

Hyde looked at the blonde’s weapon that was aimed right between his eyes.

“Where’s Regina?” She asked him.

Hyde smirked, slowly raising his hands up, “Fuck you.” He shut his eyes, expecting for her to take the shot. All while Jekyll watched.

Emma thought about it. She could end him, but she wasn’t about to let Jekyll off the hook that easily. She clicked her tongue, turning her back on him as she walked away, “Fuck it. I’ll just find her myself.”

“What?” Jekyll stammered, hopping on one leg towards the blonde, “Wha- wait, wait.” He continued as she turned to look at him, “Don’t you want to kill him?”

“What?” Hyde asked, already becoming pissed.

“You know, do your thing on him, that thing that you do.”

Emma’s brows furrowed, “What?”

“The thing!” Shouted Jekyll, already wanting his brother dead, “That assassin thing that you do, where someone hires you, and then you kill them out of some fucking misguided moral fucking purpose that you have. That crazy bullshit.”

“No, no, I,” Emma shook her head, stammering, “I promised my girlfriend I don’t do that anymore.”

“What?” Jekyll’s eyes grew wide. Was she really this stupid?

“Yeah.” Emma’s eyes lid up thinking about Regina, “Have you ever met a woman and it’s just like… you can’t eat. You can’t stop thinking about her-”

“Oh, come on!” Shouted Jekyll, “Spare me the bullshit! I brought you all the way here to kill him!” He motioned towards his brother who now stood from his desk, “And, you’re telling me that you’re not killing anymore? What the fuck?!”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to let you down right now. I just…” She sighed, “You know, I honestly don’t care about killing you or your brother, I’m just here to pick up my girlfriend.”

“What the fuck, Jekyll?” Asked Hyde.

Jekyll turned to give his brother a quick look, “Shut the fuck up, Hyde!” He turned back to the blonde, “Yeah, you’re letting me down in a big way.”

“Look, I think you two have some issues to talk about, so…” She placed down the M16 near a table, turning her back on both brothers, “I’m just going to leave you guys to it.”

Jekyll ran quickly towards the weapon Emma had left them, determined to get the job done himself, all while Hyde jumped over his desk, reaching for his brother, trying to grab the weapon from his hands as they both struggled. Both men in an endless battle of grunts.

“Drop it, Jekyll, it’s over!” Grunted Hyde.

“Give me the gun!” Replied Jekyll, biting down hard on his brother’s forearm, causing him to let go of him and step away.

“Ow!” Shouted Hyde, “What the fuck is wrong with you? What’s with you and the biting?”

Jekyll aimed the weapon, firing shots right to his brother’s chest, bullets piercing right through him, leaving him staring in awe that his own brother shot him.

Jekyll grunted, his eyes wide as he stared at his brother, “I’m telling mom.”

Hyde watched as his brother’s body just fell straight to the floor.  
____________________

Ruby held her shotgun up, ready for anything while she waited inside a room of the house. She listened as Emma’s whistle echoed in the next room, shots were fired while grunts of taken down men were heard.

Emma kicked the door open, tossing her handgun quickly away, while she grabbed onto Ruby’s shotgun barrel, ripping it out of her hands in one swift motion as it was tossed aside. She dropped to her knees, sliding her way past the brunette in one quick move. As Ruby faced her, Emma was already facing her direction with her handgun in her hand having caught it in the air.

Emma’s brows furrowed at the sight of the brunette removing her jacket from her body, letting it fall to the floor. Remaining in nothing but her jeans and a tank top. She could take her with or without a weapon.

“Hey, what’s happening?” Asked Emma, while Ruby threw in a few kicks in the air, quite expertly, standing in a fighting stance.

Emma watched while on her knees, her handgun on aim, “Okay. What are you doing there? Is that like Tae Kwan Do or something?”

“It’s Karate.” Ruby corrected, maintaining her fighting stance.

“Oh, well, see, the thing is I don’t do karate. So that’s not fair.” Emma replied calmly.

Ruby glared, “You have a fucking gun in your hand.”

Emma laughed, looking at her gun then back at Ruby, “That’s true. Alright, I’ll tell you what. If I promise to put the gun down, will you promise not to use karate?”

Ruby blinked, loosening her stance before the blonde, “Okay, sure.” She shrugged, watching Emma as she moved her hand slowly towards the nearest table.

“Alright, I’m putting my gun down.” Emma placed her weapon on the table, her eyes on Ruby.

Ruby nodded, “Cool.” Her foot came up in a high kick, delivering a blow to the blonde’s chin as her head tilted back due to the impact.

Emma grunted in pain, “Ah! My God!” She shook her head, looking up at the brunette, “That was karate.”

Ruby threw in another kick to her face with her other foot this time.

“That was definitely karate.” Emma grunted, blocking Ruby’s next kick with her forearm, placing it against her face, “Hold on a second! Just hold on!” She shouted, spinning quickly on her knee as she reached for her gun and stood on both her feet. Her weapon aimed right at the brunette.

Ruby was just as quick in picking up the first thing she could get her hands on. A grenade. She pulled out the pin without thinking, her finger on the handle as she froze.

Emma’s brows shot up, “Whoa. That’s a grenade. Look around you, it’s a small room.”

Ruby grew nervous, beads of sweat covering her forehead in an instant as she held onto the grenade, “This is bad.”

The blonde nodded, “Real bad.” She walked her way up to the brunette real slowly, “Why do you even have a grenade? I mean you were such a bad ass with your karate earlier.” She shook her head, “You know what? I don’t want to know. Just hold still.” She took the pin from Ruby’s other hand, nearing it to the trembling grenade, “Just breathe, breathe.”

“You’re really making me nervous right now.” Ruby’s voice trembled out her response. She was shitting her pants right now to say the least. Weapons were one thing, she could handle those, but a grenade? 

Emma held onto the brunette’s trembling hand, bringing the pin slowly near the grenade, “We’re okay. We’re in this together, right?”

Ruby’s breathing became shaking, her bottom lip trembling as she watched the blonde’s hands carefully near the grenade, placing the pin back in and taking a hold of the handle.

“Alright. Here we go.” Said Emma, taking the explosive device from her hands, while Ruby released a long held in breath. 

“Thanks.”

“You alright now?” Emma placed the grenade aside, patting the brunette on the shoulder, “Here, sit down. Just relax. Just breathe.” She hunched over, watching the brunette carefully as she breathed, “That’s it. Out through the nose, in through the mouth.”

“Freeze!” 

Head’s turned towards David who was pointing a M16 right at the blonde, the laser aimed right at her chest as she stood up right with a smile on her face.

“Hey, Dave!” She looked over at Ruby who remained seated, “That’s my buddy, David.” She turned back to David, “What’s going on?” She looked down at the red spot on her chest coming from the laser, “Now, there’s no way I could get my gun. I mean, you have a red dot right on my heart.” She turned to look at Ruby, “I don’t think I could. Could I?” She drew her weapon out quickly, aiming it at David.

David’s hands shook a bit, same as the red dot on the blonde’s heart.

Emma chuckled, “You know, your bosses are in the other room trying to kill each other. Do you hate me? Do you want to kill me? Is that important to you? Because killing you isn’t worth it to me. I’m just here to pick up my girlfriend. So you know what? Here’s what I’m going to do, I’m going to put my gun down.” She slowly placed her weapon on the ground, her eyes focused on David’s as he moved the red dot right at her forehead, “What’s the move, Dave?”

David drew in a sharp breath, focused on the dot on the blonde’s forehead. He sighed, placing his weapon down. “I’m thinking, I like you more than those assholes anyway.”

Emma smiled, “I like you too, buddy. Hey, have you met Ruby? Ruby, David.”

“Yeah, we met at the office.” Ruby waved, smiling at David.

“She’s been having a hard day. Maybe you can stay here with her, keep her company.” Emma replied, patting Ruby on the shoulder, then David as she walked right by him, “I’ll see ya around, Dave.”

David looked over at Ruby who was serving herself a drink.

The brunette raised the glass, offering it to him, “You want a drink?”

“Yeah, what the hell.” David shrugged, walking up to her as he joined her, taking the glass from her hands.  
____________________

Regina listened as she heard footsteps coming towards the door. She smiled, even through the tape over her mouth, exclaiming happily to see Emma kick the door open and stepping inside.

Emma smiled at the sight of Regina, doing a little silly dance, happy to have found her. She chuckled as she leaned down to the brunette’s eye level, “Hey, Panda.”

“Hi, darling.” She mumbled, screaming in pain as Emma yanked the tape off from her mouth. “Ah, God!”

“Sorry.” She stood up right, hands on her hips, “That was thoughtless of me. I’m terribly sorry.”

“Well,” Regina shook her hands, her wrists still tied up as she stared up at Emma, “What are you waiting for?”

Emma shook her head, taking in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend, “Gosh, you’re cute.”

Regina glared at the blonde, with a slight smirk to her, “You just like me tied up. You pervert.”

Emma smirked, nodding, “That’s true.” She leaned in towards Regina, both smirking as they shared a few kisses. She placed her red clown nose on her now while she pulled back.

Regina smiled, “I like it. It’s mine now.”

“It looks cute on you too.” Said Emma.  
____________________

Rain poured down hard as both Emma and Regina made their way down some steps from one of the house balconies. 

“Why are we moving so slow?” Asked a drenched Regina, following every step the blonde took. Holding onto her free hand.

Emma moved slowly down the stairs, her weapon on aim, “To be honest I’m a little afraid of Jekyll’s right hand man.”

“Oh, Neal Cassidy.” Said Regina.

Emma turned to look at her, “Is that his name?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, “It’s stupid.”

“It’s ridiculous.” Emma agreed, “You know he spit on my face.”

“He did?” Regina grew angry.

Emma nodded, “And that’s not the worst of it. He made fun of my nose.”

Regina’s lips parted, “Not your nose. I like how it looks!”

The blonde stopped walking, smiling over at her girlfriend, “You do?”

Regina smiled, “Of course I do! It makes me feel happy, even if I’m down. It can bring a smile to everyone’s faces. Make them feel like they’re having a good time.”

“Right? That’s what I think too-” Emma’s words were cut short as a hard object was thrown right to her head, knocking her off the stairs.

Regina gasped, running down the stairs behind Emma’s tumbling body, “Baby. Are you okay?”

Emma shook her head, looking up as she saw Whale standing before her, drenched in the falling rain. She pushed Regina away as she saw Whale holding a silenced shotgun, loading it up with blanks.

“Get out of here!” Emma shouted, as Regina ran away, “Go, run!” She stood to her feet, looking at Whale, “Alright, wait a second. Let’s talk about this.” 

Whale shot another blank her way, hitting right on the shoulder, watching as her body slammed against a car. He quickly delivered a punch to her face.

Regina’s expression filled with worry as she watched everything happen right in front of her.

Neal came from behind Regina, holding onto her body while she struggled trying to get away. But his grip was stronger.

Whale threw another punch directly at Emma’s face.

Emma rested against the wet car, red streaks of blood covering parts of her face again as she smirked at Whale, “Come on.” She dared him to take another shot. Which he did.

She allowed him to hit her again, dodging the rest of his four attempted punches in one kick move. She blocked Whale’s hand as he attempted to punch her again, then again. This time moving her body to the side as she threw in a punch of her own to the man’s face.  
____________________

Regina grunted, slipping on the floor as Neal tossed her inside the house, aiming his weapon at her.

“She must really like you.” He told her while she looked up at him.

Regina chuckled, “I sure hope so because otherwise her coming here and killing all these people would be sending some seriously mixed messages.”

Neal chuckled, kneeling down to her eye level, “You know, it’s funny, seeing you down on the ground, making me feel bigger than you. It reminds me of this story of when I was a kid.”

Regina rolled her eyes, leaning against the stairs, “And, I can already tell this is going to be a good story, according to you.”

“He was a bigger kid, taller than me too. Always liked picking on me,” He leaned in more towards the brunette, caressing her hair, which made her move away, “But what I really took notice of is that he had this pet turtle and he loved that turtle.” He smirked, hovering over Regina as she was blocked between him and the steps, “And so I thought, I’m bigger than that turtle. Do you know what sound a turtle makes when you crush it?” He mimicked a tiny scream, “It actually screams.”

Regina scrunched her face in disgust.

“You see the point I’m trying to make here, right?” Neal asked her as she opened her eyes back up.

“That you seriously need a breath mint?” Regina groaned as Neal held her by her throat.

Neal spoke through gritted teeth, “The next thing clown nose will see is your blood splattered all over the floor. That will throw off of her game.”

Regina coughed, looking over at Neal as he moved away from her, placing his weapon behind his back. 

“You know, the truth is, this wasn’t about that bigger kid picking on me at all.” Neal turned, following Regina around the room as she stood before him now. He took out his knife, the blade snapping out as he smirked, “I just loved crushing turtles.”

Regina’s eyes moved to the knife coming right at her. Her senses heightened as everything started happening in slow motion, just as Emma said it would. Like waves.

Neal swung his knife once, twice in quick motions, his eyes growing wide as Regina quickly dodged each one with a smirk covering her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the very last chapter of this funny/crazy story! Thank you to everyone who has been enjoying the ride with me. Time to finish more of my writing and have more updates for you guys. As always, I apologize if I take longer to update sometimes, but I still have school active online and homework to attend to. I hope you enjoy the ending. :)

Emma slammed against the soaked brick wall, dodging another punch from Whale as he attempted to hit her. “Ow!” She shouted in pain while Whale stuck her in the arm with a pipe next, followed by three more blows.

Meanwhile with Regina, she ducked down avoiding Neal’s punch. She made him grunt in pain as her elbow met his face soon after.

Emma caught Whale’s fist as he attempted to throw another punch, catching his other arm after trying to hit her once again. She grunted in pain as he quickly slammed her against another brick wall.

The wish of Neal’s blade sounded, trying so hard to cut Regina without so much as an ounce of success as she dodged each swing. As soon as she saw a chance, the brunette delivered a kick right to his chest, sending him back against the stairs.

While Emma, she kicked up the pipe Whale had held in his hand, catching it in the air as she took a swing at him, hitting him hard on the arm, causing him to grunt in pain.

Neal grunted as he walked up faster to the brunette, this time determined to kill her. He took a swing with the swish of his knife while Regina quickly dodged it, backing away. She reached for a statue that was by a table near the entrance as she could see Neal coming at her again, taking a direct swing right to his mouth. The next thing she saw, was a line of blood splattering out of his mouth, his body falling to the floor.

Regina moved quickly up to him as he pulled out his weapon, determined to shoot her. She slapped the gun out of his hand, bringing the statue she still held straight upward as she bashed him over the head again and again, talking through each blow, “I like turtles, you asshole!” She threw in two more blows to his head, breathlessly dropping the statue to the side as it clanked on the floor.

Emma spun the pipe between her fingers, smirking at Whale, taking her stance, only to be pushed back by Whale, causing her body to fly over the brick wall landing hard on the grass.

Regina looked over to Neal’s dead body, digging inside his pants pockets for his ringing cell phone, placing it to her ear after she answered it only to hear Jekyll’s voice.

“Neal, Hyde is fucking dead!”

“The guy you’re calling is dead. Sorry.” Regina chuckled, dropping the phone on the floor by her.

_“Hello?_ _Hello?!”_

Regina turned to look at Neal’s dead body, chuckling to herself still unable to believe what she had just done. “That was amazing.” She said to herself, grabbing onto the rails as she pulled herself to her feet.

Whale held the blonde by her throat with both hands, delivering an unexpected punch right to her gut. His elbow came up striking her on the back as she bent over, causing her to grunt in pain. “You know, it’s not that I’m mad at you.” He continued, delivering a kick right to her ribs, “It’s just that I’m,” Another kick delivered to her ribs while she grunted in pain, “Disappointed.” Lastly, he delivered a punch right on her back, taking a hold of her arm, pinning her to the floor, “I’m going to take you out into the dessert and we’re going to reprogram this shit out of your brain.”

“Too late for that.” Emma replied, hearing the clicking of some handcuffs that were snapped around her wrist. She stood to her feet as Whale pulled her up, spinning around, giving her back to him as she quickly snapped the other cuff on Whale’s wrist faster than he had done to her. She turned around, sporting her bright red clown nose, smiling sarcastic at him for the trick she had just pulled on him.

“This is bad.” Said Whale, throwing in a punch to the blonde’s face as she chuckled. 

Emma pulled him closer to her by his arm, kneeing him in his stomach, quickly spinning around, taking a hold of his arm with her hands as she slammed it against her shoulder, hearing his bones crack apart.

Whale grunted in pain due to his now broken arm.

Emma was quick to deliver a punch right to his stomach, then another one on his face. She spun around performing a back spin kick to his chest, delivering another fast kick right to his knee cap, which made him scream in pain. Lastly, she pulled him in closer, using all her weight to slam him back on the concrete ground along with her.

Both grunting in pain.  
____________________

Regina made her way through the basement of the house, hoping to find Emma had entered in through another way and she was alive and well. “Darling? Are you in here?” She called out, stopping on her tracks as Jekyll aimed a weapon right at her. She chuckled.

“Where the fuck is Neal? Why do you have his phone?” He asked her.

“Well, I think it’s fair to tell you that he left you for another guy now.” She teased him, her tone filled with sarcasm, “He’s moving to Canada with him, they met online. He told me the whole story.”

Jekyll’s jaw clenched, “Shut up! Shut up! Where is he?”

“Alright. Truth is, I killed him. I bashed him over the head with a statue.” She tilted her head, chuckling, “And you’re next.”

His eyes grew wide, “You’re lying. You’re lying-!” His mouth parted open as Regina moved quickly to the side after a gunshot escaped his gun.

Only this time, she wasn’t fast enough as blood began to run down the side of her head, where the bullet did graze her. As she looked at her hand, she saw red. And not because of her blood, but out of anger. She grabbed onto Jekyll’s gun, flipping it with one quick motion, pulling the trigger as another shot was fired directly to his hand. Leaving her with the gun.

“Fuck!” Jekyll looked at his now injured hand, “You shot my fucking hand!”

Regina tilted her head, “Oh, I’m sorry. Did that hurt?” She aimed the weapon, firing three shots directly into the man’s chest. Watching as his body slammed into the wall, dropping dead. “I warned you this would happen. I told you you were next, but you chose not to listen!” She fired another shot, directly in the middle of his forehead, walking her way out of the room with a shake of her head.  
____________________

Endless rain drops fell on Whale and Emma as they remained laid out on the ground, both exhausted and in pain.

“Well done.” Said Whale, “This is great. Thanks for this.”

Emma’s head turned to look at the man lying next to her, “You’re welcome. This isn’t exactly how I saw the day going.”

“Really?” Whale pulled out his gun, pulling another one in place as Emma quickly snatched the first one from his grip, aiming it right at him.

“I promised Regina I wouldn’t kill anybody.” Said Emma.

“That’s a relief. I’ll tell you what, Emma, may not always be the good guy, or whatever but it takes one to know one.” He paused, “I mean look at you, you look like a psychopath right now.” He chuckled, “I mean, really, do you think you can just walk out of this life and settle down?” 

Their eyes connected with one another.

“You’ll never be normal.”

Emma fired a gunshot, her weapon aimed right at the cuffs, shooting herself free from Whale. 

“Hey!” Whale shouted, watching her heading up the stairs.

“Who the hell wants to be normal, anyway?” The blonde mumbled to herself.

“Are you going to make me shoot you in the back?” Asked Whale, keeping his aim on her, “Turn around and face me!”

Emma stopped mid stair, “Truth is you got boring, Victor.” She remained standing with his back to him, just waiting for him to take the shot. She quickly turned around as she heard a shot, looking down at a now dead Whale.

Her eyes caught a sight of David who had just saved her life.

She waved with a smile, “Dave!”

“Are you alright, dancer?” David asked, smiling and waving back.

“I am now.” She chuckled, “Look at you! You know, the bounty on Whale’s head is like five million dollars.”

David’s mouth dropped open in surprise, “Five-? Seriously? He’s worth that much?” He flashed a pearly white smile, his fist pumping in the air, “I’m getting Mary Margaret back!”

Emma laughed, “Hey, you got any green ones?”

David dug inside his jacket pocket, tossing his bag of gummies at the blonde, “I saved a couple for you.”

Emma smiled, “Thanks, buddy.”

“Hey, dancer!” David shouted, “Thanks.”

Emma turned towards the front door, smiling at Regina who was just stepping out, as she chewed on a gummy bear.

“Hey, blondie.” Regina smiled.

“Hey, baby.” Emma held out her bag of gummies, offering some to Regina.

“Where’d you get these from?” She took a red one, popping into her mouth.

Emma nodded towards David, “My buddy, Dave over there.”

Regina smiled over at David, waving, “Hi, David!”

David waved back at the brunette with a smile on his face.

Emma’s brows furrowed at the sight of her girlfriend's eyes, chewing on more gummy bears, “Baby, your pupils are super dilated.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded, looking at the trail of blood beside her face, “Did you get shot in the face?”

Regina burst into laughter, nodding, “That’s exactly what happened. Yeah.”

“You did? By who? I’ll kill them.”

Regina shook her head, “No, I already killed them. It was two of them, Jekyll and his boyfriend Neal.” She chuckled, “You should have seen it.”

Emma’s brows shot up in surprise, “You killed two guys?”

“I did!” Regina nodded, smiling. She wasn’t sure why she was smiling, or even okay with what she had to do to those two jerks. But, what she did know was that she felt good about it. For the first time in her life, ever since she met Emma she felt like her true self.

“That’s A-list killing, Gina! That’s a clean sweep. You took out some guys, all by yourself. I’m proud of you.” Said Emma, chewing away at her gummies.

“Well, I did what you said, I saw inside the current.” Regina replied.

Emma smiled, proud that she remembered what she had taught her, “Like a wave.”

“And a pulse.”

Both women laughed in unison, exchanging a few kisses, arms wrapping around each other’s forms.

“Listen, we have to get to the hospital, like now.” Said Emma.

Regina nodded in agreement, “Right, we should go.” She kept her arm around the blonde’s form, heading down the stairs.

“Hey, Dave! Can you give us a ride?”   
____________________

Two months later into their relationship and Regina had finally traveled to the most beautiful of places. Her and Emma were inseparable. No secrets from each other, always on the move and even more in love than ever. She even decided to move out of her apartment, given that her and Emma would be traveling. She left it to Kathryn who happily helped her move out. Emma still being her least favorite person.

Both were even there to witness David knock on Mary Margaret’s door, getting down on one knee as he held an engagement ring before her.

Yes, their relationship was amazing. Way better than being with Robin or anyone else she ever dated.

Emma helped her find that fire, that excitement in her life she had long missed out on.

Her father was happy to take full responsibility of the company, loving the idea of his daughter finally finding someone she was truly happy with. Just as long as she still called him and sent him pictures of their many travels.

They traveled to France, Germany, Mexico… 

Now, two months later, they walked through a crowded market. Emma carried two steaming bowls of soup towards the nearest table.

“Where do you want to go first?” She asked Regina, who walked behind her.

“Baby, don’t make me choose, you know I’m so bad at making that decision.” Regina took her place at the table, just as Emma did.

“Alright, I’ll tell you what. I got a plan.” Emma laid out two bowls in front of the brunette, shuffling them in a circular motion, “Jalapenos, we go to Thailand. Limes, we got Brazil.”

Regina smirked, loving the sound of spending some time with her girlfriend in Thailand.

“Okay?” Emma smirked, “Whichever one you pick, that’s the one you really wanted.”

Off in the distance, Emma was being observed by a guy who was hidden in the back of a truck. Viewing her through the scope of his refile, “Target is in sight.” He reported his status through the radio, “Snatch and grab as soon as they leave the market.”

_“Copy that. Alpha Team in position.”_

“You ready?” Emma asked her, giving her a nod. Smirking as Regina made her decision, “Jalapenos!”

Regina smiled, “I’m happy. I really wanted it to be Thailand.”

“Thailand it is.” Emma smiled, winking her way.

“She’s got nowhere to go.” The guy reported.

_“Echo Team, prepare for lock down.”_

He moved his scope towards Emma’s hands who were pulling out a thin object.

_“Target has something in her hand. It could be a weapon.”_

“Wait. What’s she doing?” He observed her closely, noticing she was writing. “What is she writing?”

_“Echo Team, Echo Team, we lost visual contact of the brunette.”_

Through his scope, he suddenly saw Emma looking his way, holding up a white board for him to read her writing that read: _Where’s the girl?_

“We’ve been spotted! Shit! Where’s the other girl? Keep your eyes on her! Where the fuck is the other female?” He panted nervously as Emma smiled and waved at him. He froze in place, his eyes being the only thing that looked up at the barrel of silencer that was aimed right at him by Regina herself, hearing the gun cock before him. “Oh, shit.”

“Enjoying the view?” Asked the brunette, smirking down at the man, firing a single shot right to his head.

Regina never imagined becoming a well trained assassin along with Emma. But, then again, she never imagined ever finding love and traveling the world just like she always dreamed about doing. And there you had it. Some couples traveled, got married together. These two? They traveled and killed together. Regina was just happy Emma didn’t have to be alone anymore.

Regina joined Emma in an even more crowded area, wrapping her arm around the blonde’s form, as Emma did the same. Both walking away happily, losing themselves between the crowd.

“You know, I was thinking…” Said Emma, “Once we are done with the job in Thailand, we should pay that ex of yours a visit.”

Regina chuckled, “As long as you give me the honors, darling.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. Can't wait to hear all your awesome comments/reviews! :)


End file.
